The Way New Moon Should Have Gone
by BellatrixRemairaBlack
Summary: My female Mauraders are at it again. Sirius Black's daughter, Remus Lupin's daughter, Draco's sister, and Tay-Tay are in Forks. Watch them cause trouble with our favorite Wolf pack. What should I do? A Bella and Jacob story? Bella and Paul? Actually I think Ginger Lupin and Paul are made for each other, but hey, I don't know yet!
1. Chapter 1

**My female Mauraders are at it again. I've got this idea in my head and I can't help but think about this every time I listen to music. It's very touching. So, if you want to see my female Mauraders in a different fanfiction. Ginger, Bella, Jules, and Taylor, you should check out these stories.**

**Bella's Cousin Malfoy**

**Deadly Women**

**Harry's Deadly Hallows**

…

**Bella: Bella can be serious when she needs to, like this chapter for instance, but she's basically wild at heart. I'm not sure which person Bella will end up with, because my Bella isn't really a love at first sight girl… Come to think of it, she really isn't a fall in love in the first place girl. She's more like a… Take me tonight and have a one night stand with me girl. But enough about her for now.**

**Ginger… How can I explain her? She's protective of her friends… Hates all but very few people in the world… Hates the world in general… She's a cutter for fun. It literally excites her.**

**Taylor: She's a funny kid from my Homeroom. She inspires the character by being who she is. 'Tay Tay', (Who hates to be called that by the way), is the youngest of the group. Fifth teen. She's funny, ghetto, and a good friend **_**most**_** of the time.**

**Jules: Huh… Jules (A.K.A Juliunna Malfoy) is basically my inner ego. She's very intelligent (Like me), refuses to be separated from her laptop and tablet, her number 1 need in life (Me too!) and cares for her friends. She is afraid of men. (Not like me. I don't really care for them, but whenever I dream about this Jules, she's always afraid of the male specimen) Well, now that I think about it harder, its not the males that she's afraid of, she's just freaked out of the relationship and romantic connection. How can I explain her fear? Well let's see…**

** (Jules standing around reading a pamphlet in an empty hallway)**

** "This is a very interpreting paper on string theory. Why the wonder that anyone came up with the theory in the first place is amazing-!"**

** (Tyler, a hot perv who also shows up in a lot of my fictionist world and is basically in love with her, sneaks up behind her, and leans so close his lips are an inch away from her ear. Unbeknownst to her that he is even present, he smirks at her.)**

** "Hello beautiful-!"**

** "AHHHHH!" Jules throws up her paper and runs down the hallway, screaming.**

** Okay. Let's get to the story.**

**Let's take off from a certain time in New Moon. Jacob's off to take her to meet the pack. Although at the moment, Bella isn't exactly Bella… Is she :)**

Chapter 1:

**Five Minutes Before Jacob picks Bella up to take her to meet the pack**

Bella paced the floor of Charlie's house quickly, her hands pressed into her pockets as she nibbled lightly on her tongue. She looked at the door, and back to her phone. Her brown, shiny and tan hair shook back against her head as she breathed in, pacing harder. She leaned out a pale hand to the phone, but right before her fingers brushed the plastic, the door open.

"Bellsy!" Ginger shouted, and jogged inside, slowing to a stop in front of Bella.

"Hello Ginger," Bella sighed, reaching out. "Okay Ginger, you know what you need to do right-!"

"Bella calm down. I know what I'm doing!" Ginger snapped and flopped down onto Bella's couch, her legs flying into the air and then slamming back down on the floor.

"Well Jacob's on his way now. He'll be here any minute, take this and you'll change into me." Bella said, and after reaching into her pocket, she pulled out a glass filled with swirling light.

"Ooh, essence of Bella Swan." Ginger chortled, and tipping her head back, she drank it like a shot, all in one big gulp. Bella tapped her feet impatiently, and then Ginger collapsed onto the floor in a choking and painful convulsion. "Ah! You didn't say it was going to be painful!" Ginger arched face down into the floor, and the bones in her back stretched.

"Well maybe if you paid attention in potions class you would. Ginger, look at me." Bella said, and Ginger arched abruptly again. Her head snapped in the back of her neck, and Ginger's grey eyes met Bella's brown ones.

"I wouldn't ask you to do this if it wasn't important-!"

"Yeah, yeah, I know! You've got to save the Wizarding World by signing a treaty, blah, blah, blah." Ginger snapped, and suddenly her head was shortening. Her eyes were bulging and shrinking, and her eye color went from grey to brown.

"It feels weird looking at you Ging, it's like you're my twin sister. Ginger please take this serious." Bella begged, and suddenly Ginger arched again. Violently, the bones in her back jetted up, crackling and crunching in the process.

"Ow, oh, Ow! Okay, alright I'll take it seriously!" She whined, and after she rolled over on her back, Bella looked at her, running the identical description through her head to make sure everything was perfect.

Ginger, looking now like a complete carbon copy of Bella, was perfect. Her large, crumpled, curly brown hair was luscious and floated down to heir shoulders. Her light pink lips were full and pursed in a Ginger like scowl. Ginger, who was originally six foot 2, was now five foot two. Her large feet were small and perfectly shaped. They were identical, it could work. "Ginger, talk."

"Yabba Dabba Do." Ginger moaned in her own voice. Bella sighed. "Ginger, if anyone asks why your voice sounds different then your usual one, just tell them that you've got a cold. Okay? And remember, Jacob's a normal, muggle human. Don't tell him or let loose any information about magic." She said, raising an eyebrow. Ginger nodded.

"He called me earlier. I haven't seen him in two weeks, and he said that theirs something he wants to tell me something big. All you have to do is make up with him, see what he's talking about, come back here and then wait for me."

"There's something else… Your clothes-!"

"What about them?" Ginger said, raising a pencil thin eyebrow.

"Well, no one is going to just look once if you go in their wearing skinny jeans and an oversized black hoodie. Take the hood off Ginger-!"

"Ugh! Who's even going to care what I'm wearing?!" Ginger whined. Bella groaned.

"Appearance is everything Ginger. Your making me look emo-!"

"Well what should I be wearing?!" Ginger snapped. Bella sighed again.

"Well it's too late anyway. I don't have anything that will fit you-!"

"Ha! So my clothes don't matter." Ginger smirked, and Bella and her stared at each other for a minute. There was a small glare on Bella's face, and an even bigger one on Ginger's. And then suddenly, there was a knock at the door. Bella mouthed two words at Ginger, who was still lying on the floor.

'Good luck.'

With a short spin, she disappeared with a small pop. Ginger lay on the floor and stared up at the ceiling, her hands stretched out over head boringly.

"Bells?" Jacob called from outside the door, and he opened it. Ginger smirked. "Hey… Gake… Jake." Ginger corrected herself. She looked up at the ceiling and let her hair spill over her face as she turned to look under the couch. There was a thin black sharpie lying under the couch and forgotten. She reached out and plucked it up, and the second it was tucked into her pocket, Jacob rounded the corner and stopped at the front of her shoes. He looked down at her with obvious concern. "Bella, why are you on the floor? Are you hurt?" Jacob asked, and Ginger's newly brown eyes flashed darkly as he leaned down to help her up, his muscles flexing.

"Nope, I was just looking for something under the couch." Ginger said, and she breathed in irritantly as she noticed the absurd height difference between the two of them in Bella's body. She reached his diaphragm at the very least.

"Oh, well did you find it?" He smiled kindly at her. Ginger nodded, letting her brown curls bounce over her shoulder. "Yep, so we're going to see your friends or something?" Ginger purred, and strode pass Jacob. She swayed lightly on the tip of her toes, trying to get used to Bella's small feet.

"Yeah, let's go." Jacob said, and he put a hand on the small of her back to guide her towards the door.

"So where are we going, to your car?" Ginger asked, and Jacob nodded with a smile. "Yeah, I fixed up the rabbit real nice for you."

"Rabbit? I thought you said we were going to your car?" Ginger hummed curiously; Jacob stopped at the door and turned to her in confusion.

"Bella, you know the rabbit is the car I drive. You sat with me when I was fixing it up." Jacob said curiously, and then he did something that made Ginger suspicious. He leaned forward slightly and sniffed the air, and then raised an eyebrow.

"Bella, you smell different. Like… You're a whole different person." Jacob said, frowning. Ginger froze in place after hearing that. "Really... Well that's not weird at all" She decided to say sarcastically, and after taking small breath, threw the door open and strode to what was obviously Jacob's car, and sat in the passenger seat.

"So," Jacob started after sitting in the driver's side. When he closed his door, and cleared his throat to look at Ginger. "Bella, I wanted to say I'm sorry, for lying to you. I don't have mono, that was just a cover story." Jacob breathed, and Ginger crossed her arms against her chest in a surprised grin.

"Really, why would you need a cover story?" Ginger asked, inconspicuously letting her eyes flash darkly as she secretly admired the muscles shining through Jacob's shirt. Jacob, not noticing her undisguised stare, took a deep breath.

"Well… It's difficult. I can't tell you, because Sam told me not to. And everyone has to listen to what Sam tells them to… Bella?" Jacob asked, when he noticed Ginger raising her arm and writing on it with her sharpie. "I'm listening, wait." Ginger said, and then thought for a second. "Sam, he's your leader right? The alpha-!"

"How'd you know?" Jacob asked, and Ginger chuckled. "Hmm, Alpha's in charge. Do me a favor and try to tell me." Ginger said, crossing her arms again and looking at him. He nodded and took a deep breath.

"I… I… I'm a…" Jacob choked on his words, and it seemed for a while that he was trying to learn how to breathe again. "Okay, I get it. You've got the Alpha order over you. You can't disobey. But hey, its okay, I'll guess. You're now a fulll werewolf, I can smell it on you. You're like some weird hybrid of one though. Like a shape shifter. Huh, yep, you're a shape shifter." Ginger clapped her hands together excitedly. Jacob, who had just turned the key in the ignition, froze and turned to her, his mouth wide open.

"That's right. How'd you know?" He asked, and she smiled and sat back. Pulling the hood over her head so that her curls were pouring out of it, she pulled back the sleeve over the arm that she had written _Sam _on.

"Oh, just a guess." She shrugged, and Jacob nodded, a suspicious look on his face. "Isabella?" He asked, and she nodded towards him. "Yeah-!"

"You never answer to Bella. And your voice is different, are you okay?" Jacob asked, and he pulled the car out of the driveway. As they started down the road, Ginger shrugged.

"I've been feeling under the weather lately, or at least that's the saying Jules says. Apparently, it means when the persons sick. But don't worry Take; I'm sure I'll be back to normal by tomorrow."

"Jake." Jacob said.

"What?" Ginger said, raising an eyebrow at him.

"My name is Jake. Short for Jacob. You called me Take-!"

"Yeah whatever Cake." Ginger snorted. "Anyway, where are we going?"

"We're going to the road where I taught you how to ride a bike. You remember that right?" Jacob smiled at her widely, his bright white teeth shining in the sunlight. Ginger licked her lips needily.

"Yeah, I remember." She smirked.

"So, after we meet with the pack, I was thinking that we could go out. Go get some lunch or something-!"

"Nope. Bella wants me back at her house right afterwards. No can do. But we can always go hang at Bella's.

"But Bella, your Bella." Jacob voiced. Ginger raised her eyebrows in shock. "Oh yeah, alright, well I got curfew anyway." Ginger shrugged. Jacob nodded. "So, don't you want to come over tonight?" Ginger asked, smirking.

"Yeah." Jacob breathed slightly. "Yeah I do."

_Man he's hot. _Ginger thought to herself with a smirk. Jacob looked over to her when they entered La Push territories. "Heh, what's got you so happy Bells?" He asked with a chuckle. She shrugged. "Oh, nothing imperticular." She smirked, and waving her curls over her head she smiled out the window.

"Which one of your friends are we meeting?" She asked, and he smiled, a bright smile that reminded her of sunshine.

_Ick! He's one of those nice guys. _She thought to herself idly, but then shrugged it off.

"Okay, try to remember these ones. You remember… Bella?" Jacob asked as Ginger pulled up her sleeve and raised a sharpie to a vein right under the name Sam. "What?! I'm listening. Go one." Ginger gestured sarcastically, and Jacob pursed his lips and seemed to nod to himself.

"Okay then… Well you remember Embry. There's also Jared and Paul-! Okay, are you sure your okay?" He asked, and Ginger nodded, a smirk on her face as she dotted the thin veins in her skin with a Wiccan witchcraft symbol. **(A/N: It's a (demonic) five pointed star, surrounded by a circle. ****)**

"Yeah Jake. Paul you said?" She asked, and Jacob nodded, a frown on his face, but didn't say anything else.

"You've changed Bella." Jacob commented when they got towards the road. Ginger raised a think eyebrow sarcastically, and rolled her eyes with a frown.

"Really Jake? That's just _so_ interesting." Ginger purred sarcastically, and started doodling on her arm with the sharpie. Jacob slammed his foot onto the break, and the car stopped abrutely. Ginger jumped. "What is wrong with you-!"

"What's wrong with you?! Your acting weird-!"

"And your acting queer!" Ginger snapped back at him angrily. He, forgetting his anger for a second, frowned. "What's queer?"

"I don't know. Jules told me about it. Ordinary… Weird… Rediculous…" Ginger rolled her hands physically as if it was running her brain faster.

"Oh, yeah, I get it. Bella, your acting queer, and your voice is different. Its like your not even Bella." He said, and then hummed while he looked out the window towards the forest. Ginger inaudibly groaned and slammed her head back into her seat.

"Uh Bells, do you know that girl?" Jacob asked, and the both of them looked out the window to see a small girl. She looked to be nineteen, at least fourteen years old in height difference. Her hair was tightly frenched braided, pulled up in a hair tie, but was still long enough to reach the small of her back. She jumped over the bush in the woods, hugging a tablet to her chest and looking like she was having the time of her life, her grey eyes shone brightly in her prime..

"Jacob. Jacob that's Jules. Please can she come with us? Please." Ginger begged as Jacob started shaking his head unsurely. "I, I don't know Bella. I'm already in enough trouble for telling you-!"

"Oh come on Jake, she'll stay in the car the whole time, and if your worrying about the secret, you don't have to. Jules knows a lot about the supernatural world like me. I promise she won't tell. Jacob we can't just leave her out in the woods alone-!"

"Alright, alright, she can come with us-!"

"Thanks Jake!" She said excitedly, and placed a quick but heated kiss on Jacob's lips. She turned back to the window and rolled it down. Jacob, his mouth half wide open in shock, pleasure, and hilarity, just stared out the window, his head nodding off to the side.

"Jules! Jules what are you doing in Forks!" Ginger shouted out the half open window, and turned back to her seat. Juliunna half ran, half jogged to the car window. "Ginger, I can do anything I want. Forks has a lot of Fauna I wanted to study-!" Juliunna's mouth popped wide open as she got a look of Ginger in the front seat, looking like Bella.

"Hey Jules." Ginger smiled sweetly, and Jacob turned back over to look at Juliunna, who was now raising an eyebrow at Ginger.

"Ginger… What are you doing cruising around pretending to be Bella-!"

Ginger bared her sharpened teeth at Jules and hissed. "Muggle." Ginger said randomly, and then jetted her head sideways at Jacob. "Wanna help me with this?"

"Okay, what is going on-!"

Juliunna took out her wand and pointed it at Jacob's face. A green light shined from it, and Jacob's eyes went blank. "Okay Ging, what's the deal?" Juliunna asked, keeping her wand pointed at Jacob, who was blinking his eyes confusingly. Ginger gestured for the tablet and she began typing in Jules word app.

_Bella's got to go to sign that vampire treaty. But this guy, Jacob, called her an hour before she left saying that he needed to tell her something important. He's a werewolf and I'm off to meet his pack. Bella asked me to pretend to be here, because she can't break it off._

Ginger explained, and when she handed the tablet back to Jules. As Jules started reading it, Ginger turned to Jacob, who was shaking his head to clear it.

"Bella, what happened?"

"I don't know Jake. You were telling me that you'd take me and Jules to meet your wolf pack, and then buy us both ice cream, when you just blacked out. It took me five minutes to wake you up. Are you okay?" Ginger asked, leaning forward out of her seat. Jacob nodded and rubbed his head softly. "Yeah Bella I'm okay." Jacob moaned, and Ginger leaned forward, a warm smile on her face. She leaned forward and placed her mouth on his. He moaned in surprise, and she climbed onto his lap, sucking his face hard.

"Ew!" Juliunna screamed as Jacob reached around her waist and started kissing her back. He held her harder against his chest as he rolled his tongue around in her mouth.

"Don't we have to meet your friends Jacob? Jacob!" Jacob jumped as Juliunna screamed, and pulled back to look 'Bella' in the eye. "Bella, I-!"

"There you go. A kiss to make you feel better." Ginger smiled, and then climbed back into her seat as if nothing had happened. Jacob pressed down on the pedal again, and they were suddenly 'flying' down the street. "We're almost there." Jacob said hoarsly, and licked his lips as he looked out the window.

"Yeah, Jake, I think its wisest to not mention this to me anymore. I won't be remembering it in the slightest." Ginger laughed, and Juliunna climbed into the backseat, shutting the door with a disgusted grimace on her face.

"Okay. Hi," Jacob started, and took one hand off the wheel and handed it to Juliunna, who, after staring at it for a few seconds, shook it quickly, a twisted frown that he took as a smirk.

"So, you were studying the trees in Forks?" Jacob asked, and Juliunna chuckled.

"Actually, since Forks is basically the rainiest town in Washington, with barely any sunshine, its surprising to see how much pretty moss and green grass and flowers grow in this forest. I was taking a walk around the Seattle woods, when I laid down for a nap. I was tired because I had been walking around for ten hours. And upon waking up at around noon, I headed out to a nice small town diner to see that I was in Forks. And then I trecked over here to La Push. I saw a bunny on the way, it was adorable." She said, smiling. Jacob warmly smiled at her. "That seems quite the adventure." He said, and Ginger turned around in her seat and laid her chin on the seat.

"Jules, you didn't seriously sleep in the woods did you?"

"Yes. It was quite comfortable I'll tell you. I found a nice mossy sequoia tree and laid down in it." Juliunna explained, and Ginger bit her tongue, annoyed. "Why didn't you just go home?"

"Because being like that on my own, was pretty life changing. It was like, for the first time I had to depend on my self, and it was amazing. I held my life in my hands-!"

"But weren't you scared?" Jacob asked, and Ginger raised an eyebrow at Jules. Juliunna nodded. "A little. When I'm alone and I don't have the need to talk to anyone or be socially active-!"

"Like your ever socially active in the first place." Ginger snorted. Juliunna continued as if Ginger hadn't talked.

"I hear lots of noises in the forest. Branches crunching. Owls hooting. Thuds against trees. Small things that not many people would notice. I passed over dozens of different animals going in the same direction. Mine, and that scared me. But in the end, it was actually pretty fun." Juliunna smiled, and that made Jacob smile. Because Jacob is Jacob, and other people happy makes him happy.

"Okay, we're pulling up now. I'll get out and explain to them the situation. You two better stay in the car." Jacob explained. Ginger nodded as he pulled into a vacant dirt road near the opening of the woods. "Oh yes, Jacob. I understand what your saying." Ginger smiled, and then pulled up the hood that had been slipping over her small head.

"Jules stay in the car, mama has business to do." Ginger snapped abrutely, and her and Jacob got out of the car at the same time. "Are you sure Bella-!"

"As sure as I'll ever be Jake." Ginger said, and then slammed the door shut. She leaned on the side of the car, and Jacob walked forward to stand at her side. Juliunna rolled down the window. "Where are they-!"

"Right pass the trees." Both Jacob and Ginger said, and Jacob looked to her curious. "Hmm,"

"Shush." Ginger shushed him smartly, and Juliunna took out her tablet. "Bella, you have to look at this wonderful article of the Abician Rose. The Abician Rose is a pure gold flower, its very rare and made complete of gold particles and molecules. Its beautifully sculpted, like a statue. Do you know that they only bloom for days at a time, every 48 exact years? The last rose was seen in 1966! How radically would it be to find one? Radical. It's amazing and or exciting occurance-!"

"Jules not now." Ginger whispered abrutely as the whole pack started walking forward. They looked shocked to see Ginger standing there, and turned on Jacob.

"You just can't listen can you Jacob!"

"Listen to me. I know I called you all here for an important meeting-!"

One of them moved forward, he was obviously the angry one in the pack, Ginger noted mentally, not even bothering to write it down.

"So you lied to us?"

"Paul wait, she can help-!"

"Help?! Why do we need the leech lovers help?!" Paul snapped at him.

"Don't talk about her like that!" Jacob shouted, and Paul's cold, angry eyes shifted from Jacob to Ginger, who leaned up against the car door, a smirk on her face. His eyes flashed dangerously at her boldness. As Ginger expected, once Jacob noticed that Paul was glaring at her, he protectively took a step forward, putting himself in front of Bella, shielding her from Paul. Paul was shaking violently now, vibrating with anger.

"Paul calm down." Sam shouted, but Paul could even not hear, or didn't care. Ginger didn't hear what he said next, partly of the fact that she started laughing in the middle of his sentence. Something 'oh your protecting her' and 'evil little snitch' or something like that. And then he ran forward, phasing into a giant wolf. And that's when Jacob ran forward, transforming and fighting him as a wolf too. Jules reached her hand through the window and gripped Ginger's sweat shirt protectively. Not frightened, not afraid in the slightest for herself, but afraid for Ginger, who rolled her eyes at the silver wolf fighting to get to her, to tear her apart. Trees toppled over each other as the two wolves threw, wrestled, and tumbled into the forest, fighting violently. The leader who was Sam, obviously, took off after them.

"I'll get the boys. Take them to Emily's." Sam ordered, and Embry, and Jared nodded. "Well looks like the wolfs out of the bag now."

"Yeah, nice pun. Now get in the damn car and drive me to Elizibeth's."

"Ginger its Emily. You were never really good with names." Juliunna whispered, and Ginger took out the black market and wrote under Paul's name, _Emily_. Then, as an extra precaution, she wrote in parentheses, 'Currently PMSing' right next to Paul.

"Okay," Ginger turned to the two boys who were both raising eyebrows at her.

"What?!" She snapped, and they jumped.

"Nothing." They both said, and hurried to get in the car. Ginger chucked to herself as she got in the car.

You know, if you shut your mouth and listen, you can hear the sound of two mega werewolves, fighting violently in the near distance.


	2. Chapter 2

**As you all have probably guessed, I do not own any legal rights to Harry Potter or Twilight, or the Ginger Snaps franchise. I just fool around with them. But I do own Taylor and Jules. Well… I'm not so sure about Taylor, seeing as if she's a real person but… You know what; let's get back to the story.**

Chapter 2:

**Normal Pov**

The next day the potion had worn off in her sleep, as Ginger discovered herself in Jacob's arms the next day, fully clothed and back to normal in Bella's bed. Softly and very imperative that she do this carefully, she slipped out of her arms, and tip toed to the door. He was fast asleep, looking ever so innocent and childlike in his late night slumber.

"The things we sworn we'd mend." Ginger moaned almost inaudibly to herself once she was downstairs. Slowly, her head snapped to stare at the front door opened slowly, creaking eerily. The real Bella Swan bounded in, an exciting smirk on her face as she closed the door.

"Everything went well Ging-!" Ginger bounded forward and placed her hand on Bella's mouth, shushing her. She pointed upstairs wordlessly, and then gestured into the living room. "Jules and Jacob are asleep. Shut up for a second." Ginger whispered, and Bella's eyes narrowed.

"What do you mean Jacob's asleep? What did you to him-?"

"Shush. He'll hear you if you don't stop. He's a werewolf." Ginger whispered very heatedly. Bella's eyes widened as Ginger led her into the living room. Jules was seemingly sleeping on her back on the couch, her eyes shut as she looked up at the ceiling. Ginger reached over and grabbed the tablet sitting on Jules chest, her diaphragm pushing it up ever so softly with each proper breath.

She turned it on and tapped the word app. Bella said in her spot as Ginger wildly tapped the screen, both of them breathing impatiently. After a full minute, Ginger passed the tablet to Bella, who started reading. Her eyes drifted across the screen quickly and quietly. When she was done, Bella turned off the tablet and put it on the coffee table right next to Jules.

"Figures I never get along with a regular human. Where's Jacob sleeping?" Bella asked, and Ginger pointed upstairs. "In your room. It got cold so I asked him to sleep with me-!"

"You what?!" Bella snarled in a whisper, she reached out to hit Ginger, but she jumped back, almost tripping over the coffee table in the process.

"Let's not forget the fact that she was sucking his face last night, making out with him so intensely, I thought I was going to barf." Juliunna said, her eyes still closed, and Bella's mouth dropped open.

"_**You-! You-! You made out with my best friend! Looking like me?!"**_ Bella whisper yelled, and Ginger moaned. "I couldn't help it. He was just so tempting." Bella didn't miss this time. She lunged at Ginger, and they both loudly crashed into the table. Bella sat on top of Ginger's stomach and wrapped her soft hands around Ginger's throat, squeezing it roughly. At that exact moment, upstairs Jacob alarmingly sat up, awake.

"**You've- ruined- me!"** Bella screamed, forgetting about being quiet. She tightened her fingers around Ginger's throat, and Ginger laughed, throwing her head back, enjoying it.

"**You sick bitch-!"**

"Bella stop it." Jacob said, and wrapping his arms around Bella's waist, grabbed her off of Ginger and clutched her close to his chest.

"Bella-! Stop struggling!" Jacob said, for she reached out and slugged him in the face by accident, in her wild attempt to claw at Ginger's throat, to rip her apart. Suddenly, she stopped. Jacob hadn't moved when she punched him, barely even felt it. She pulled her hand back and stared at it, shocked.

"**My hand!"** She screamed, and Jacob gently placed her on the floor as she breathed quickly.** "My, my hand is broken! Ow!"** Bella screamed, and Jacob reached out for it. "Here, let me see it-!"

"**No! It hurts!"** She screamed, and Juliunna jumped up and ran to the kitchen.

"Bella I'm sorry just please stop it-!"

"Ow, you're hurting me!" She screamed at him dramatically when he gripped her wrist tightly.

"No I'm not. Come on, let me see it." He threw her a puppy dog face when she wrapped her other arm around it, blocking the hand from Jacob's reach. Bella stared at Jacob's face expectantly, and he stared back at her, a kind smile on his face. She took a deep breath and took her hand off, revealing the hand that Jacob was grabbing onto her wrist with. Jacob's eyes widened just as Juliunna came rushing back in, a large bucket filled with ice to the top in her hands. She dropped it right next to Bella's form, who lay with a pained look on her face on her back. Jacob looked at three of her fingers, crippling and bent the wrong way. "What do we do-!"

"This is where I come in." Ginger said, and crawled closer. Bella glared at her, but nodded. "Okay Jacob, hold it steady." Ginger said, and Ginger wrapped her hands around the three crippled fingers. "What are you going to do?" Jacob asked, and then looked at Bella and held her other hand comfortingly.

"She'll break them back into place. She's done it before she knows what to do. God! Just do it Ginger!" A sickening crack sound filled the air as Ginger cracked them back into place. Bella suck in a deep breath, but choked on her scream, only letting out a pained gasp as Ginger stuffed Bella's hand into the bucket of ice. "Does it hurt-!"

"No Jacob it feels like tiny little icy cool butterflies dancing on her skin. She just got her fingers broken and fixed!" Ginger snapped at him, and Bella glared when Jacob's hold on her hand tightened nervously.

"Ginger shut up! You don't need to talk to him like that. He's only trying to help-!"

"Whatever!" Ginger snapped, and then flopped herself onto the couch. Jacob didn't leave Bella's side.

"I'm glad you're back to normal. You were right, it was just a bug." Jacob said, and then lay on his back next to her. Bella sighed and dove her hand deeper into the ice bucket. Juliunna sat next to Ginger, who laid her head on Jules lap and then yawned sleepily.

"Thanks Jake. Geez, that was like punching a brick wall." She said, and then turned her head away from him sleepily.

"Thanks." Jacob chuckled, and then turned to Ginger. "So you must be Ginger, nice to meet you." He said, and Ginger nodded her head at him, acknowledging his existence.

"You know, I felt like I've met you before. I've heard your voice and known your scent. I feel like I've spent the whole day with you yesterday-!"

"Wow Jacob, that is _so _interesting." Ginger said, and Jacob frowned, fighting back the need to glare at her.

"Funny enough, _you _said that to me yesterday." Jacob said, and perched himself up on his elbow to look Bella in the eye. She chuckled nervously and turned to glare at Ginger. "Really, I had no idea." She said. And with a quick glare at Jacob, she smiled at him.

"Sleep well?" She asked, and Jacob nodded, and laid his head on her shoulder sleepily. "Yeah, best sleep of me life. You?" At that moment, she realized that he thought that he had slept with _her _last night, not Ginger. Gritting her teeth, she forced a twisted frown at him that he took as a smile.

"It was the best." She said with gritted teeth, and Jacob smiled against her skin.

"So Bella, how'd it go?" Ginger said nonchalantly. Bella waved her hand in front of her as if weighing her decision. "So, so."

Juliunna, yawning, bounced Gingers head up and down with her knee. "Bella, can Tay, Ging, and I crash here for a while?"

"Like you need to ask." Bella laughed, rolling her eyes.

"Thanks." Juliunna said, and then picked up her tablet and started typing.

"Good, we can all meet at Emily's for dinner tomorrow." Jacob smiled.

"Who?" Bella said, shutting her eyes.

"Bella silly, you met her yesterday. Sam's girlfriend. You know Sam, the leader of Jacob's pack." Ginger laughed, and Bella nodded sleepily. Jacob smiled. "I was joking Ginger." Bella said flipping her off. Jacob nodded.

"Yeah, the pack wants to meet the rest of you girls. Yesterday when we saw them, you mentioned Ginger and that she wanted to meet them too." Jacob smirked, and Ginger smiled sheepishly when Bella opened her eyes to turn to her.

"Yeah. I'll call Taylor and arrange that meeting." Juliunna said, and then started typing into her tablet harder.

"So Ginger, what did you do all day yesterday?" Juliunna asked her, and Ginger yawned heavily. "Err… I took a walk in the woods-!"

"Really, that's what I did too! Bella, look what I found in the woods. It's a rose made entirely of gold, iron, and metal particles. But it's mostly gold!" Juliunna said, and held up the flower. It was pointing straight up due to the fact it was made entirely of gold.

"Jules, how is that even possible?" Bella asked, and Jacob opened his eyes to look at the flower.

"It's magic!" She squealed excitedly. Jacob chuckled at her innocence.

"No really. The first recorded magic is dated back to 1014 to present day. Maybe some intelligent gardener had an interest in both Herbology and money. And decided to create a beautiful hybrid plant of both." Jacob, who hadn't understood a word Juliunna had said, just smiled and nodded.

"You would have never known!" They heard outside the door. "Taylor?" Jacob asked more to himself. Bella sighed.

"Taylor get in here right now and don't you dare start singing!" She screamed, and Taylor opened the door. They heard her bound inside the room, dancing and flipping into the room with a summersault. She landed right near Bella's irking body, who glared at her. "You can't be too careful-! Hey why is your hand in ice?" Taylor stopped singing and smiled down at Bella. She was small, seemed to be the age of fourteen. Her long brownish blonde hair lay flat at her shoulders.

"I broke it, that's what happened." Bella smirked, and winced suddenly. "You know Bella; you're not supposed to put an injury directly into ice. It kills skin cells or something like that. Does it feel numb?"

"Yeah! Jules!" Bella shouted suddenly and ripped her hand out of the bucket. "Shouldn't you have known that?!" Bella spat, and Jacob held Bella's hand carefully, which was pulsing with numbing pain.

"Well I did know that. But I figured that as long as it became numb, we could wrap it up and heat it up stiff. It's easy." Juliunna shrugged, and Jacob bit back his retort.

"Jules, can you explain it simpler?" Bella asked, and Juliunna nodded. "I can wrap it with a heating pad and as long as you lay your hand flat, I'll put a Popsicle stick in there later when we go to Emily's, and I'll replace the heating pad with tight gauze. Simple as that." Juliunna said, and Bella nodded. "Taylor… Are you seriously tweeting right now?" Bella snapped, and Taylor looked up from her phone.

"Yeah, well it's not like your seriously injured, and where'd you say we're going Jules?" Taylor asked, and Juliunna looked up with a sigh.

"We're all going to meet Jacob's werewolf friends." Juliunna said, and Jacob turned to her with wide eyes.

"Juliunna, you can't just go around telling everybody you see!" Jacob whispered heatedly, and then turned to Taylor. "Now I'm sure you'll have a lot of questions-!"

"Nope, I'm good." Taylor shrugged, and then started playing some kind of bird game on her phone.

"Bella, I just love your friends." Jacob said sarcastically in her ear. Bella smirked and tilted her head to the side.

"Yes, I love them too." She purred sweetly at the four of them, and they all scowled playfully at her.

"Oh Bella, your just as delightfully insane as the rest of us, don't lie to him." Ginger smirked at her, and Taylor handed sat down next to Jules, putting her phone next to Juliunna's tablet.

"Come on Jules; let's see who can get the highest score on Flappy bird." Taylor smirked, and Juliunna started tapping more buttons on her tablet. "Sure. You know I'm average at that game anyway." She said with a shake of her head.

As the two of them started playing, Bella flexed her fingers slightly, wincing when she heard the crunch of her broken fingers.

"Stop playing with it Bella!" Ginger snapped at her. Bella shrugged nonchalantly.

"Eh, whatever."

**6:00 Pm- In Taylor's Car**

"Ouch!" Bella snarled, and started wiggling her wrist up and down to get the feeling of the new wrist protector. "Well maybe if you'd just stop playing with it-!"

"Shut up Ginger, I know what I'm doing." Bella snapped, and Ginger chuckled. Jacob had left hours ago, planning on rounding up the pack. "Heh, I doubt that we're going in the right direction. Ginger, what road do I take, left or right?" Taylor asked, and Ginger shrugged. "I don't know-!"

"You don't know?! Dude I don't know about you, but as the only one of us who's been there before, which was directly yesterday, you should know where to go-!"

"Dammit! Taylor you know that I like to take naps during car rides." Ginger snapped, pouting her lips at Taylor. Juliunna, in the backseat, frowned at Ginger. "Oh Gingy, don't worry your pretty little curls about it. I was there yesterday. And I mapped the address as well-!"

"She was always good at geometry." Ginger muttered to Bella, who chuckled. Juliunna smiled at her.

"Actually Gingy, its geology-!"

"Same diff." Ginger snapped at her, and Juliunna chuckled. Take a left and then go down the road on your first right." Juliunna said, and Taylor nodded in thanks. Juliunna pulled at the tight black t-shirt she was wearing.

"Taylor, you always have clothes. I don't like the one Bella gave me."

"Because your boobs are hanging out?" All three girls said, and Juliunna clasped her arms over her chest. "They are?! I can't tell!" Juliunna said, and then glanced down to look at her chest.

"There's a blue top in my trunk that will look oober cute on you Jules. But you have to wear the black t-shirt with it, unless you want to go all bra." Taylor shrugged, and Juliunna groaned.

"Its not revealing is it?"

"Not too much." Taylor said, and tilted her hand left and right. "Oh my, you have got to be kidding me." Juliunna said, groaning as she pulled open the compartment that led to the trunk. She lifted her head inside and when she resurfaced she had the top held in her hands. She looked as if she was going to cry.

"Their going to think I'm a whore!"

"No their not!" Ginger snapped, and Bella nodded.

"Yeah Jules, just try not to think about it too much." Bella smiled at her.

"Really, are you sure their not going to look twice at me? Because meeting them yesterday, the way they were just flouncing around like horny monkeys, fails to convince me otherwise." Juliunna said, and then looked at the short sleeved bright blue hue top. It had ripped slits in the back, and gold, small plastic spikes on the shoulders. Which would be slipping off.

"Sure Jules. _Horny little monkeys._" Bella snorted, and then turned back to her wrist. She started flopping it around again as Jules started pulling the shirt on. "I feel like Taylor." She whispered tearfully, and tried to pull the shirt over her chest. It wouldn't budge.

"Heh. Heh. Heh. Why won't it go down?!"

"Because your breasts compared to mine, make me look flat chested. Ginger help her get the shirt on." Taylor snapped, and Ginger groaned. "Why me?!"

"Because you have to Gingy. Please help me. I think its stuck!" Juliunna yelled, and Ginger sighed. She climbed over the seat and sat in the back seat. Juliunna hummed softly to herself as Ginger pulled her shirt down to her belly button. A thread or two split slightly as she pulled it on, but it wasn't really noticeable.

"Okay, we're almost here. Look, we just passed the road where I took Jacob's lip locking virginity!" Ginger smiled memorably to herself, and Bella growled.

"You make me mad-!"

"And you make me need a Midol!"

"Actually Ginger, a Midol is a pain subscribed medicine for women on their periods. For head aches, cramps, the works. I believe that what you meant to say was Advil. Its another medicine product, but prescribed for headaches. Fun fact, Midol is-!"

"Juliunna Draconic Malfoy, stay out of it!" Ginger and Bella snapped at her, and Juliunna immediately buried her face into her tablet, her curls bouncing as she bent her head down.

"Don't you yell at her!" Taylor shouted, and Bella leaned forward to yell at Taylor. "Well you know what, you can't tell me what to do Tay-!"

"Don't!" Taylor snarled. "Don't say it! I swear to god I will pull this car over right now!" She yelled with gritted teeth. Bella smirked at her.

"Tay-Tay! You can't tell me what to do Tay-Tay!" She popped her lips and sneered at her, Taylor glared. She jetted the car over to the side of the road and then slammed on the break.

"Get out of my car Bella. I'll fight you right here and now-!"

"Bring it on punk." Bella sneered, climbing out of the car as well. Juliunna frowned and crawled over Ginger's lap.

"Wait a minute guys, we don't have to fight. Can't we just go to Sam and Emily's? Its right around the corner-!"

Bella lunged at Taylor, knocking her into driver's door. It swung open and they were both wrestling in the road. Taylor reached over and grabbed Bella's broken fingers. She gripped them tight, pulling with all her might, and Bella was howling with pain.

"**OWWWWW!" **She screamed, and slugged Taylor right in the eye. Taylor fell into the concrete road, and Bella lunged at her again.

"Ginger, Ginger! You need to break up the fight! Now! Come on Ginger!" Juliunna screamed, starting to smack Ginger's shoulder irritantly. Ginger groaned irritantly.

"Fine!" She got out of the car and started for the two girls, holding onto each other tight and smacking each other, trying to get the upper hand. Juliunna shook her head with a disappointing sigh. "Is this really the type of girls I should be associating with?"

"Yep." Ginger smirked. Juliunna sighed.

**(Emily's house)**

Jacob smiled as he heard Bella, Taylor, Ginger, and Juliunna drag there feet up the trail. He could hear their heart beats, slow and trudging, but Juliunna's was beating happily and fast. She was chatting the girls ears off about the Big Bang Theory.

"-! And then a mere second after the explosion everything started freezing up and expanding together. The whole outer space, which used to be one huge blob, spread and floated apart to become the Universe that we all know and live in today." Juliunna chirped excitedly, and at Sam's command, Paul walked forward and opened the door.

"Do you know what I think? I think that there is water on Pluto. It's the only planet made out of solid ice, and ice is created by water! Also, there is recent evidence supported by muggle NASA that there was once water, and maybe still is under the surface crust! Isn't that fascinating?!" Juliunna cooed at Ginger, and as the four of them piled in, Jacob gasped. Bella and Taylor's face was covered in bruises, and there were scratches raking down their arms.

"Bella what happened?" Jacob asked, and the pack turned to her, gauging her reaction.

"Taylor and Bella got into a fight around the corner-! Yes Jules its interesting! Now stop telling me so I can attempt to enjoy myself!" Ginger snapped at her when Juliunna started tugging at Ginger's sleeve. She let go immediately and looked away.

"Hi. Nice to meet you, again." Bella said, shaking Emily's hand. Her frown twisted when she caught sight of Emily's scars. She had only stared for a second when she adverted her eyes to the meatloaf pan in Emily's hands.

"Hello dear, don't have a seat we're all eating outside. Guys set up the table?" Emily asked, and immediately the pack jumped up, waved to Bella and the girls, and then jumped out the door. Bella walked back to Ginger, who was chuckling. "Why didn't you warn me?" Bella whispered as quietly as she could. Ginger laughed out loud.

"Because it was way more funny seeing your reaction." Ginger giggled, and Jules, however the bold, bounded outside after the boys. "Ugh, I hope Jules doesn't embarrass like she did at the last party we all went to." Bella said, shaking her head. Emily smiled lightly at the girls. "She seems pretty nice, how would she embarrass you?" Emily asked. Taylor smirked.

"She's the smart one out of our little group. For the last ten minutes she's been chatting us all up about the _interesting _big bang theory, and how the Earth was created." Taylor said, and Emily smiled kindly.

"I always thought that the great lord created our world-!"

"Don't let Jules hear you say that." Ginger warned her, shaking her head with a smirk. "Jules will chew you out."

"Yeah, my friend Naz overheard Jules talking about how Earth was created, and he said God created the world right to her face. She flipped out. _Actually Nasir, have a seat, and I'll tell you how the bible is completely out of the ordinary. There is no evidence at all that Jesus Christ was ever borne or existed out of the first place. Do you know how much money the Government makes making people believe that Jesus Christ exists? Here, open this science book to page three sixty eight, you'll see this diagram. Here, I'll pull up these facts and well proven theory on my computer that will tell you exactly how the Earth and our universe was formed._" Taylor finished with a fake air, and Bella chuckled at her.

"Wow Tails, you actually remember all that?"

"Yeah. Its hard not to. Remember she did that power point diagram on puberty when we were nine and went in third grade to teach all the boys what it was, what it meant, and why they were all sweaty?" Ginger laughed, and Bella started giggling.

"Remember the time Tyler tried to kiss her, and she took him into a private room so that she could gently tell him the wonderful opportunity of puberty, and why he should wait?" Bella laughed.

"Remember when she gave out free condoms to all the boys in the school, and kept shadowing them until they promised to have safe intercourse for the rest of their lives?"

"And don't forget that other power point she made everyone watch on Sexually Transmitted Diseases-!"

"Okay I get it now shut it!" Juliunna shouted, and the four girls in the room burst out into laughter when Juliunna stomped back out. "Oh, apologize to her Tay-Tay-!"

"Okay, and don't call me Tay- Tay!" Taylor shouted. She jumped out the door, leaving Bella and Ginger to do the tedious task of helping Emily with the food. When they got outside, they saw Juliunna standing next to Paul. Paul, who had a fake smile on his face when she was looking at him and a sullen glare on his face when she wasn't, was steadily listening to Juliunna talk.

"-! I highly suspect that your abnormal growth rate is due to your lycanthropth nature. To support the needed bones and nutrition inside you, your body stature would have to have doubled. Hmm,"

"Ah Jules, ever the noticeable one. Try and explain his bitchy PMS nature now." Ginger smirked as she jogged over to Juliunna's side. Paul looked down and Ginger, glaring at her.

"Oh Gingy, ever the opptomistic. Okay everyone, take a leaflet."

"No!" Ginger yelled, grabbing Juliunna's wrists and constricted them when she reached into her pocket.

"No pop quizzes. No facts. No tests. Jules you are going to give me your tablet, and you are going to have dinner, like a normal person. Not a nerd." Ginger said, ripping the tablet from Juliunna's hands with her immense strength. Juliunna whined.

"Ginger give it back! I'm dead without it!"

"Oh give it back!" Paul groaned, and ripped it back from Ginger. Ginger glared at him heatedly when he passed it back to Jules, who smiled and then ran back to her spot at the table.

"You're a stupid bitch-!" Ginger started.

"You're a punk ass bitch-!"

"Your both bitches now shut up and get over here!" Embry yelled at Ginger and Paul. Juliunna swooned.

"Anyone want to play scrabble?" She smiled.


	3. Chapter 3

Chapter 3:

**Normal Pov**

Juliunna was oddly quiet on the way home, which all three of their friends were quick to notice. Juliunna had been so bubbly and happy when she had talked about the facts of careers and how to prepare for them, but she just changed.

"Uh oh, something's wrong with Jules." Ginger groaned, and Taylor and Bella snuck peeks at Juliunna. She didn't move from her position against the car door. She was curled up on the backseat and staring out the window. A blank stare, as if she was contemplating something. "Yeah, Jules your eyes are a little swollen. Have you been crying-!"

"Oh yeah, right. I mean no! I'm fine-!"

"Why's your face so pale? Did someone say something to you at that party? I'll beat them up-!"

"Taylor shush, I'm fine." Juliunna snapped, shaking her head and then looking out the window. Even though it was nine o'clock and pitch black outside the car, Juliunna put on big sunglasses that covered a lot of her eyes and cheeks. She had found them in Taylor's trunk.

"What's this-? No way!" Ginger screeched, and then grabbed Juliunna's tablet off the seat. Juliunna immediately tried to get it back. "Ginger give it to me-!"

"No! Tyler texted her and she didn't say anything." Ginger shouted, and Bella and Taylor groaned. "Look! The text isn't even open-!"

"That's because I already know he's up to his teenage pubescent boy antics. Trying to courtship me and all-!"

"Juliunna Draconic Malfoy! Shut up. Whatever you're saying doesn't make sense. At all." Ginger mouthed at her, and Juliunna glared at her.

"Maybe if you didn't talk like you were from the nineteen eighties-!"

"Shut it." Juliunna snapped at her, and Ginger opened the text. "Wow, it's a long one. Look-! He's trying to impress you by using proper grammar!" Ginger giggled.

"Their full freaking paragraphs. It says… wow Jules, I'm so going to laugh at this…

_Dear Juliunna Malfoy, my love, my heart, my soul._

"No!" Juliunna cried out in despair when all the other girls started laughing. "Okay, okay, I'll be serious." Ginger breathed, and then started reading the passage again.

_I am aware of the fact that you love to read fictious novels. So, and it took me a week to make, I am halfway done, and I wish for you to hear this. Please look at these ten chapters, totaling twenty thousand words at the least, and please read them. It's my gift from me, to you. (Also, I put you and me in this story. __)_

"Jules, that's quite a man for you-!"

"Shush." Juliunna shushed her, and then started rubbing her temples, feeling a headache coming on.

"Oh this is adorable. It's a story called Flame, the secret romance of Tyler and Juliunna-!"

"What?!" Juliunna squealed, and then tucked her chin under her knees protectively.

"Yep, look, there's a summary at the top. _A story from two different worlds. A rich, handsome joke, and a rich beautiful nerd meet and fall passionately in love_-!"

"He called me a nerd?!" Juliunna snapped at the window, glaring at it. Ginger continued on with a chuckle.

"-! _But they have to keep it a secret. For supernatural forces threaten to tear them apart inside the walls of their school and home life._"

"This isn't fair!" Juliunna snapped again as Bella and Taylor started laughing. "Ah! I'm dying!" Taylor screamed, trying to keep her eyes on the road while she laughed. Bella hunched over at the waist.

"And if I skip all the way to the bottom, I can see his final message. _I hope you liked it, because once I'm done, I'm going to have it published in both the muggle world, and the Wizarding World_! _Our story will be huge_-!"

"No!" Juliunna shouted. Taylor laughed.

"Okay, but I don't know what we should do about it-!"

"Kill him." She smiled hopefully, and Ginger guffawed. "Yeah, like _you _would let us kill him. You hate violence. Remember back when we were in Kindergarten, and he tried to suck your face. And so once you screamed, Bella and I tried to gang up on him!"

**(Told in the form of a flashback)**

_Juliunna was on her knees in the garden, petting a tiny baby squirrel. She found that the animals liked her, but her friends were too loud and boisterous, which scared the animals away. "You're so cute." Juliunna squealed._

"_You're so cute." She heard back, but frowned. That wasn't the squirrel's voice. She turned around and was face to face with Tyler, a third grader. She was six, and he was ten. Yet he still insisted that she was different then the others. He had been infatuated ever since he met her. He smirked at her when she frowned._

"_Tyler please leave-! No! You scared away the squirrel!" She pouted when she turned back around. The squirrel had run for the safety of a tree._

"_Oh, I'm sorry. Hey, I'll get you a new one. A tiny, furry one."_

"_You have one?!" She said, turning back to him with her eyes wide.. Her voice was high pitched and awe like. Adorble. He smiled at that. "Yeah. Well not on me at the moment. But I'll ask my dad to get me one. He owns a billion dollar worthy company. They control a lot of bank systems and clubs all over London. Why just the other day-!"_

"_What?! Oh never mind, you promise you'll get me the squirrel?" She asked, pouting her small pink lips at him. He frowned. Everyone was always interested in the fact that his parents were rich. Why not her?"_

"_Ugh… Yeah, yeah of course. I'll ask him when I get home.."_

"_Let's shake on it." She said, reaching out for his hand. He smirked. He leaned forward and shook her hand, but when she nodded and tried to take her hand back, his grip tightened on hers. "Ow. Let go-!"_

"_Hold on, don't you want to go play with me and my friends?" He asked, smirking at her. She frowned._

"_No."_

"_Why not?"_

"_Because your friends are loud, simple minded fools. I've had the utmost displeasure of meeting them, and having them coo over me like I'm porcelain doll. Its irritating knowing that I am forever doomed to walk this Earth alone as one of the very few intelligent people in this world, when everyone around me is stupid." She said, and then stuck her tongue out at him. He let go of her hand and she clutched it into a fist against her chest. He glared at her._

"_Oh really, are you saying that my friends are stupid?"_

"_Well I'm not saying that their going to win the Nobel Peace Prize anytime soon." She snapped at him, and flipped her hair his way as she turned to leave. He reached out and grabbed her arm. "Wait a minute! I'm not done talking to you-!"_

"_**AHHHHHHH! Danger! Danger!"**__ She screamed, and Ginger and Bella tuned her way. The playground was a noisy place, so it was natural for the children to ignore her screams._

"_Wait! Shush! Don't cry!" He snarled at her hopelessly, and Ginger and Bella descended on him instantly._

"_What are you doing to Jules?" Bella asked crossing her arms angrily. Ginger was wearing a dark blue sweatshirt, succeeding in covering most of her face. Tyler, forgetting that he had Juliunna's elbow in a tight grip, raised his hands in defense. "I wasn't doing anything-!"_

"_Ouch!" Juliunna yelled. He had her arm at an awkward angle. Her arm was straight up, forced to be on the very tip of her toes so that she wasn't hanging in mid air._

"_Let her go-!"_

"_I'm talking to her!" Tyler snapped, and then turned to Juliunna with a glare on his face. Her mouth was wincing in pain as he still had her hand in the air. He bent it back slightly. "We're just talking, right?" He said threatening at her. His mouth snarled in a glare as her eyes watered with fright._

"_Yeah-! Yes-!"_

"_Let her go!" Bella shouted at him, and then Ginger reared around out of nowhere. She reared back and then let her fist fly into Tyler's cheek. He let go of Juliunna and she fell back onto the floor. "Ow-!"_

_Ginger and Bella jumped onto Tyler with a snap. They were both punching him wildly and shouting with excitement. Tyler tried to hit them back, and succeeded with smacking Bella across the face. Taylor came running over._

"_Yo-! What happened?! Dog Pile on Tyler? Okay!" Taylor shouted to herself, and Ginger jumped off of Tyler's chest as Taylor came running over. Juliunna screamed again as Taylor jumped on Tyler's stomach, knocking the breath out of him. She looked back towards the playground to see Tyler's big friends running over._

"_Stop it. Get off of him!" Juliunna screamed, and then pushed Taylor of Tyler. He looked up at her with a wide, surprise smile as she told of her friends. _

"_You can't just beat people up for being rude! Next time, you should tell a superior!" Juliunna said, and Ginger raised an eyebrow sarcastically._

"_What! But he was actually hurting you-!"_

_ "And that does not give you a reason to hurt people right back. Tyler, get up, brush yourself off, and go to your monkeys." She said, pointing to the group of his followers who had surrounded him to get a clearer look._

_ "Okay." Tyler said, and then stood up. He brushed himself off and started towards the playground. But in the last moment, he stopped right next to her._

_ "Hey, thank you." He said, and she scowled at him. He stared at her, and she stared right back at him, and then he turned around to face her fully. He leant down so that their faces were inches apart, so that she could look him in the eye. She fought it, but she couldn't help it. A smile twitched its way onto her face, and he smiled too._

_ "Same time tomorrow?" He joked, and she dropped the smile. "Nope." She said emotionlessly, and a dark shadow crossed his face._

_ "What's that? You've got something on your face."_

_ "What, was it is?" Juliunna asked with a glare, and he squinted. "Hey, do me a favor and purse your lips." Taylor said, leaning forward and looking curious. "Like this?" She asked, and pursed her lips loosely._

_ "Perfect." He said, and then leaned forward, gripping her shoulders tightly, and quickly kissed her. She squeaked as he pulled back, but by the time she had Ginger and Bella flanking her, he was running back to the safety of his friends. Ginger and Bella scrunched up their noses. "Ew, cooties!" They both said, and then Juliunna spoke._

_ "Ew, oral bacteria!" Juliunna groaned._

**(End of flashback)**

Juliunna pursed her lips in an attempt not to laugh, letting Ginger Taylor and Bella do it themselves. "I still never got that baby squirrel. Just a baby unicornl" Juliunna pouted. "Remember, the time he overheard us telling you not to see him alone. And he decided to take it upon himself to-!"

"-! Take you out." Juliunna finished, and all the girls started laughing. "Yeah," Bella breathed, wiping a tear by the side of her eye. "But we shouldn't get into that right now. I don't like hearing about the time he broke my leg."

"Yeah, that was funny. So anyway, what are we going to do when we get home?" Ginger asked, and the girls thought for a second.

"Sleep." Jules said.'

"Eat." Ginger said.

"Facebook." Taylor said.

"Do my homework." Bella shrugged, and the girls started groaning. Except for Juliunna who smiled at her proudly. "Oh that's right. You go to Muggle School. I love the Muggle work they do. Tell me Bella, what do they study in the school?" Juliunna asked, and Bella groaned.

"Jules… I don't know! Um… Biology-!"

"Oh Biology is a wonderful subject-!"

Groans were emitted from every girl in the car.

"Bella, you should have just left it at 'I don't know'!" Taylor groaned, and Juliunna took her tablet back and buried her nose in it when the other girls looked away.

"What? No facts? No boring story that you find highly amusing but you think we do?"

"Shut up Bella. I'm done." Juliunna snapped at her, and then started reading the novel Tyler wrote.

"Bella… You're in here." Juliunna snapped at her, and Bella looked back over her shoulder at Jules. "What?"

"You heard me. You're in here… We're all in here! He's made you out to be some kind of drug addicted war hero." Juliunna said, and Bella gasped. "Yeah, and Ginger. You're some kind of weird, preppy cute, cool, and popular cheerleader-!"

"Ew! I'll kill him!" Ginger snapped at no one in particular. Taylor frowned a little. "Uh Jules… What did he write about me?" She asked nervously, sweating slightly.

"You're a… He's got you looking like a weirdo. Here you are dressed like a chicken-!"

"That's it! Let's kill em!" Taylor shouted. Juliunna started bursting out in laughter.

"I'm just kidding guys. He didn't do that." She said, shaking her head with laughter. "I'm still on the first chapter."

"Oh!" All four girls shot their fists into the air and shouted.

**…**

"You want to know a recent scientific discovery that is proven to be true? When people read, they only look at the first and last letter first and then maybe the middle. So as long as the first and last letter of a word is correct, the inside could be sloppy! Like for instance, read this." Juliunna said, passing her tablet to Embry. He took a quick look at Jules's happy, innocent face, and gritted his teeth. "Oh, okay." He looked down at the tablet and started to read.

"-! And Alice tripped and fell down the hole. The sky seemed to disappear along with her-! Huh. This is actually pretty interesting. But how is then even possible?" Embry asked, but then hit himself in the forehead. "Why did I even ask-!"

"Oh I just remembered! As long as the word has the total amount of letters inside and the first and the last letter are correct, we can read with no problem. For instance. Apothecary. I can spell it A-p-c-7-n-4-f-r-t-y. As long as you get the main picture, you'll understand." She smiled gleefully, and Embry nodded.

"That was actually pretty cool. Hey look! It's Paul! Quick Jules, go explain to him about String Theory."

"What?! I was just coming in for a sandwich!" Paul snapped at him, and Juliunna skipped over to his side gleefully. Unaware of the fact that Ginger was silently contemplating hitting her over the head and stashing her in the trunk.

"Have you ever heard about-!"

"Wait a minute, before you talk. Jacob is actually failing math class!" Paul snapped. "Hey! That's not fair!" Jacob whined as Juliunna skipped to Jacob's side.

"What is it that you're having problems with? Equations? Gridded slopes? Multiply the lines of symmetry and squaring them by their natural value? I can help you with it all!" Juliunna cheered. Ginger scowled.

"Jules?" She asked, and then pointed upstairs. "I've got a geometry book upstairs in Bella's room! Want to get that?!"

"Of course! I'll be right down!" Juliunna squealed, and then sprinted up the stairs. "Well, she's very enthusiastic." Paul started and Ginger grabbed her wand and put it under the table. With a wave of her hand, Bella's door slammed shut.

"Guys? What happened to the door?!" Jules yelled from upstairs. Bella chuckled. "Oh come on Gingy, that was pretty rude of you-!"

"She was going to quiz us all on Geometry! I saw the papers in her back pocket!" Ginger snapped,, and Taylor came barreling down the stairs.

"Why is Jules locked in Bella's room?" Taylor asked, and Ginger waved her hand at her dismisally. "Don't bother her. She's on lockdown." Ginger chuckled. Taylor shrugged.

"Guys! This isn't funny!

**"Jules!" **Ginger yelled. Juliunna had started banging on the door. **"If you don't stop it, I'll keep you in that room for two hours!" **Ginger yelled, and Juliunna froze mid slam.

"What?! But how long do I have to stay in here for?!" She called out, and Ginger checked her watch. "It's a quarter to five. You can leave at a quarter to six."

"A whole hour?!" Juliunna yelled, and Ginger laughed. "Yep! We had to sit through a lecture or eight all day yesterday at Sam's-!"

"It wasn't a lecture! It was a highly education production for male growth rates-!"

"And you made me lose my appetite in the process!" Taylor shouter up. Juliunna whined. "But you all said it was fun!"

"Well it wasn't! And every time we tried to shut you up, you starting crying!" Paul yelled up at her. Juliunna teared up.

"Someone please go up and put a silencing spell on that room?!" Taylor said, gripping her ears guiltily. Bella stood up. "I'll get it."

"What's a silencing spell?" Embry asked. Ginger shrugged. "None of your business." She said, and then poured the black sweatshirts over her hair.

"He asked you a question-!"

"And I said none of your Dang business Paul! Why don't you just turn over and die already?" Ginger snapped at him. Paul snarled at her angrily.

"Why don't you just face the facts that no one likes you-!"

"I've had more then you-!"

"More what?! Hot cakes?!"

"Shut up!" Taylor interrupted them, and then there was a smashing sound upstairs. **"Idiot! I still have my wand!"**

"Oh yeah." Ginger shrugged with a smile. "I forgot about that." Juliunna came running down the stairs just as Bella came bursting through the kitchen. "Run! She's going to jinx us!" Bella shouted, and Jacob looked to all the girls, confused.

"What do you mean jinx?"

"It means shut up and run!" Ginger yelled at him, and then she was running for the safety of Taylor's BMW. "Jules, you know Dang right that this kitchen is filled with muggles. So shut yo trap!" Taylor snapped at her as she came running into sight, wand rose. Juliunna frowned instantly. "Oh man." She muttered, freezing in the middle of the doorway before she could walk through.

"I don't understand. Here's something that is useful that you can actually answer for us. What's a muggle?" Paul asked Juliunna and when she opened her mouth, nothing came out. He raised a thick eyebrow at her, and she squeaked.

"I don't know…" She drifted off, and Paul took a step forward. "Really, because I think you do. In fact, I know you do-!"

"Got to go." Juliunna shouted, taking off for the steps. "Hey! I was talking to you-!"

"Paul seriously, let her go. She's just afraid-!"

"Of what?!" Paul snapped at Bella once she had shut the front door. Juliunna took the stairs at a run, and Ginger grinned when she heard the loud click of the door knob as it locked.

"You scare her by being angry. And a boy. What was it again? She's got this big mental or-! No! It's emotional. Yep that sounds about right. She's got an emotional fear about boys." Ginger said, picking off a piece of invisible lint from her black hoodie. Her curls were springing out from under her cap.

"She's afraid of… Boys?" Embry asked with a laugh. "Dude, she was just talking to me, Jacob, and Paul fluently all day today, and all day yesterday-!"

"It's complicated. Its not boys it's just… Big emotions. I think she doesn't like to be yelled at or something-!" Taylor started.

"But I didn't yell at her-!"

"Nope you didn't. You did something much worst. You were calm and collected when you talked to her and she needs to be in charge. You see her flaunting around her intelligence right? Well she knows we don't like it. She just doesn't care." Bella explained, tapping her foot against the floor. Jacob chuckled.

"Really? So does she like annoying us or something-!"

"Yes." Juliunna yelled from upstairs. Everyone looked upstairs to where they knew she was hiding. "But I wouldn't really say enjoy. It gives me pleasure when people realize their ignorance… Ignorance means lack of knowledge!" Juliunna shouted down when no one said anything. Everyone nodded.

"Oh… Wait! Are you calling us stupid?" Paul shouted upstairs, and he glared when he heard her chuckle.

"Well yeah… Yeah! I am!" She shouted suddenly, and Paul, smiling to himself, stomped his feet repeatedly on the floor, and Juliunna thought he was coming up the stairs. "Ah!" She screamed, falling back over her feet with a scared scream. Everyone in the kitchen burst into laughs.

"Okay, okay. Come on Jake, let's take a walk." Bella said, and Jacob was instantly following her out the door. Like a puppy attached to its owner. Taylor and Bella stayed seated at the kitchen table with Paul and Embry. The four of them looked at each other, until finally Taylor stood up.

"I'm going to go look for my Ray Bands." Taylor said, and then made her way to the door. When she got to the front door, she looked back. "Embry you coming-!"

"Yeah." Embry said curiously, and then made for her way by the door. "By the way, how old are you-!"

"Fifteen. But don't let the cops let you hear that. I don't have a license and I'm technically not allowed to drive a car in the first place." Taylor whispered, and the both of them were laughing as they walked outside. Embry shut the door behind him, and then Ginger and Paul were alone together. She sighed, throwing her hands behind her head cross worded and then propped her feet up on the table.

"So, are you mad?" Paul asked her suddenly, and Ginger frowned at him. "What?" As if he had just asked a stupid question.

"You look mad. Well… Not mad. More like blank-!"

"Don't even start it with me." Ginger snapped at him, and Paul smirked. "I don't have to smile or even acknowledge you, so shut up. **Jules come down here now!**" Ginger shouted suddenly, and Paul, smirking, leaned forward. He put his bare elbows on the kitchen table and leaned across it to look at Ginger closely.

"I like you. You're different-!"

"And you're a prissy bitch so get out of my face." Ginger snapped, and then stomped off to find Juliunna. Paul smirked at her retreated back and couldn't help but smile to himself. Upstairs, Juliunna was tapping her feet onto the floor.

"Juliunna! I called you! Why didn't you come down-!"

"Because I'm sitting here!" She snapped back at Ginger. Paul looked upstairs at the ceiling, hearing Ginger murmur lowly, but in his ears clearly.

"Well I don't understand. You usually jump-!"

"I was emailing back Tyler. Ginger I don't like what he's doing, and he needs to put a stop to whatever story he has in his mine-!"

"That thing again?! It's just a book-!"

"You don't seem to understand Ginger. The simplicity you see, is something big. I've been reading this, and he's portraying us all in bad light. People are going to read this and think-!" Juliunna was interrupted by Ginger, who snapped back at her.

"That we don't even exist. That we're fictional characters. And I doubt that more then five people will even pick up the book, let alone read it-!"

"Ginger, don't be stupid. His father is rich enough to make people read it. He'll advertise it and make people all over the world want to read it." Juliunna said fearfully. Paul walked towards the stairs, wanting to know more about what they were talking about.

"What happens if people find out we're real? That we're real living people?" Ginger asked, tilting her curly hair to the side. Paul took to the stairs slowly.

"They'll hate and judge us. He makes me seem like some bouncy big breasted cheerleader who spends her free time drooling over him and ' Making it nasty'' in the school's closet." Juliunna said, and Paul snorted. Ginger chuckled.

"But that's not true at all. You're a big breasted smart girl who spends her free time bothering everyone else with intelligent facts." Ginger purred at her, and Juliunna shook her head with a chuckle. Outside the door now, Paul nodded in agreement with Ginger. She_ is_ a big breasted smart girl.

"Hold on, I'm going to go find Bella and get my phone. She borrowed it last night." Ginger said, striding to the door. Paul didn't realize it in time, but Ginger threw open the door, and the shock on his face was immense. The anger on her face was extreme.

"Get out of my way!" Ginger shouted at him, and then pushed him aside as she strode down the stairs. "So," Paul started, brushing himself off. He walked inside Bella's bedroom, shutting the door behind him. Juliunna, who was sitting on Bella's bed, bristled and scratched her nails onto the mattress. Paul smirked at her submissive form. "Are you afraid of the dark?" He murmured, walking forward casually, Juliunna's nails dug deeper into the mattress. "What? But it's sunny outside. It's only four o'clock in the afternoon." She squeaked, shivering. He came to a stop right next to the mattress.

"Huh, it is, isn't it. So answer me this beautiful," Juliunna squeaked fearfully, but Paul kept going on as if he hadn't heard her. "-What do we do to kill time before sundown?" He murmured darkly, and then leaned forward, placing both hands by her waist on the mattress, and then leaned forward until his face were inches from hers.

Err… Geometry?' She said weakly, and tried to crawl away from him. He smirked at her, and she shuddered.

"Not even close."


	4. Chapter 4

Chapter 4:

**Normal POV**

"Hello?" Juliunna called out, knocking on the large wooden door.

"Come in." There was a silky voice from the inside, and Juliunna strode inside the classroom. Whispers started up but she strode on pass the talking class and to the teachers desk. Her long heels clicked and clacked against the granite shiny floor, but she stopped in front of the desk and leaned over, her long nails tapping on the desk slowly.

"Hello Uncle." Juliunna drawled out slowly, and Severus, who had currently been staring down at his paper and grading tests, look up with curiosity.

"Juliunna. What are you doing here-!"

"Could you do me a favor?" She asked in a whisper, and unsurprisingly, Harry leaned forward out of his seat, curious as to what Snape and the new comer would have to talk about in private. Because everyone knows Harry's an eavesdropper and always happy to overhear evil. Even if it wasn't evil in particular fashion.

"Of course." Severus said, and then stood up. As the both of them made their way into the hall, Severus looked around at his class. "Carry own with your work. Any rule breaking will result with consequences. No talking while I'm out." He said, and at that moment he and Juliunna walked outside the classroom and he shut the door behind them.

"What is it?"

"I need monodroxemia, tentipus bulbs, and lacewing flies. Just two pints of each in a liquid form." Juliunna said with a kind smile, and Severus raised an eyebrow at her.

"… What did you do?"

"What do you mean? There just common potion ingredients-! Hey!" She snapped when he used his Legillimen powers on her. There was a rushing air through her head, and suddenly she was back to Earth.

"I never would have thought you would have gotten yourself into this type of situation sweetheart-!"

"Uncle Snape I assure you, I am eight teen years old. I'm not eight. I'm an adult-!"

"I didn't see a face. But I did see plenty more then I wish I had. Tell me dear. Who was the boy?" He asked, and Juliunna crossed her arms with a sneer.

"… Ty... Tyler…" Juliunna whispered slowly, and Severus hissed in shock.

"What?! But I thought you hated the boy!"

"I don't hate him, I don't hate anybody. But I am terrified of him. But yesterday some boy back at Bella's was flirting with me, and he wanted to bed me-!"

"Ew. Skip a part or two." Snape said with a slight grimace, inciting Juliunna's laughter.

"Okay. Well I didn't want to go with Paul, so the second I could get away I apperated to the Leaky Cauldron, where I ran into Tyler, waiting for a friend. We sat down to have a talk about the book he was writing-!"

"The one about your secret relationship?" Severus said with a laugh, and she glared at him with embarrassment. "Uncle its not funny! Many people are going to see this!"

"So you agree its an excellent piece of work? I was going to read it but-! But I thought it was very rude to do so. _Because only a horrible person writes fan fiction about their true love._" Severus drawled out sarcastically.

"I wouldn't say that. But he was being a real jerk about it at first. I was trying to convince him to cancel the book, but as the time waned on I had a small drink-!"

"You had a few gallons or so of whiskey and he bedded you afterwards?" Severus said with a knowing smirk. Juliunna stared at him for a few seconds with a small glare, but nodded.

"And now you do know that I know that the ingredients you requested were for an abortion potion.  
It'll clean out your system and rid you of any lack of intelligence," He said smartly, rapping her softly on her flat stomach with the tip of his finger. She winced.

"You think this little problem could have been avoided?"

"Oh yes. Maybe you could have apperated home. Maybe you could have avoided the alcohol like you were raised to do, therefore making a smart decision that most likely would have gotten you out of this situation. Or you could have, _oh I don't know_, Refrain your raging hormones from sleeping with your worse enemy." Severus smirked sarcastically at her.

"I didn't mean to. It all just happened so suddenly. I mean sure, I don't know if I'm actually pregnant. Its only a day after. But when I woke up the next morning, I discovered that the so called condom he had put on beforehand was not only very thin, it only cost two dollars!" Juliunna said, and Severus grinned slightly.

"Oh yeah, because that's just so bad. Two dollars is too cheap to spend on a rubber latex protection unit, what's your average price?" He asked with a smirk. Juliunna answered immediately. "Seven whole muggle dollar money seems correct. But If it's a big, expensive looking with color and designs looking box, maybe seventeen point 74 dollars. Like Trojan-!"

"You know what. I don't want to talk about condoms with you anymore. Do you want me to brew you this potion?" He asked her, glancing at the clock on the wall behind her. His class was almost over.

"Yes please. I'm going to be so busy today. The girls and I are going out into the woods today." She said with a small smile. Severus nodded. But then a grim shadow casted over his face.

"Those idiotic three girls who you always hung around with in Hogwarts? Bella, Taylor, and Ginger?"

"Yes Uncle. And please don't tell my parents that I'm still hanging around with them? You know I'm not really supposed to be hanging out with them. According to my parents-!"

"But aren't you an adult?" Severus said with a smirk. Juliunna smiled excitedly.

"Yes… But mommy and daddy Malfoy wouldn't be very happy if they found out their intelligent and most favorite daughter is still hanging around with 'The Hudlooms from London', or 'The Harlots of dumbie town', as my parents had put it.

"Heh. _The Harlots of Dumbie Town._" Severus said with a smirk. Juliunna bit her lip in effort not to laugh, but turned away.

"When will the potion be done?" She asked. Severus turned to her with a wide smirk. He tipped his head to the side, his greasy hair flopping down to his shoulder.

"A week at the most. So tell me, are you going to meet up with Tyler again sometime soon-!"

"Yep. Right now actually." Juliunna smirked, and without another word, she gave him a flirty wave, turned and spun around on her heels and ended up in a porch, filled with grand flowers. She leaned her head to the side a little, spotting her three friends splashing around in the pool. She smiled at the lush garden off to either side of the large house.

"It's nice here."

…

Juliunna sat by the pool with gritted teeth concealed behind her smooth, pink and glossed lips. Bella swam over, followed quickly by Taylor and Ginger.

"So, can we all go over the plan?" Taylor asked, and Juliunna dipped her feet in the glistening blue water.

"Okay everyone, listen up, and listen up good." She whispered, and Bella grabbed the ledge to keep from diving under.

"I'll distract Tyler here, and you three are going to go in his house and hunt down the file that has his book on it. Email it to my business email address, and if there is a problem with the internet or something, there's a flash drive in here." Juliunna said, fishing out the little black pouch in her pocket. She dropped it on the poolside ledge, and Bella nodded.

"Okay, no problem. But…Say if the three of us were to run into Tyler's safe room, and were able to get into it, could we just help ourselves?" She asked with a smile. Ginger and Taylor looked to Juliunna with wide, angel like smiles.

"What? Why would you want to get into Tyler's safe?" Juliunna asked.

"To buy a non crappy truck." Bella smiled.

"I want jewelry." Taylor smiled.

"I need to um… _To save the rainforest_. Yeah. I want to plant trees to save the rainforest and all the cute little animals." Ginger drawled out slight, her grin stretching from ear to ear.

"Aww. But no. Ginger's explanation was the only suitable one but you aren't going to steal property." Juliunna snapped at her three friends, who glared at her.

"But aren't we stealing Tyler's property already by stealing his book that obviously took him weeks, probably months to make-!"

Juliunna interrupted Taylor with a snap of her fingers. "It's different." She snapped. And Ginger looked up with a smirk.

"But how is it different-!"

"Because in his book, particular chapter fifteen up, I discovered something horrible." Juliunna said with a whisper. A fearful, terrorizing whisper, which made Bella raise an eyebrow.

"What is it?" She asked.

"Well, I'm supposing that he's making a wizarding version of the novel, and a muggle version. What happened was that, well theirs evidence that… remember what we all did on August 15, 2004?" Juliunna asked in a whisper. A dark shadow cast over all four of their faces.

"We broke into Azkaban to kill Tyler, and nearly succeed too." Bella said.

"But then the whole place went dark and things went bad. We had to fight our way out." Ginger said.

"It was the worst Azkaban riot in history."

"If the Ministry found out that we were the ones who broke into Azkaban and sent all the Dementors into a crazy rampage-!"

"We would all be imprisoned." Bella finished Taylor's sentence, and they all stared at the glistening pool of water.

"He's got memories in there too. Visual memories. He has seen a lot of our, outside the office activities." Juliunna whispered, leaning down.

"Explain." Taylor said, and Juliunna hissed.

"Well, Bella does keep a lot of guns on her at any given moment, without proper permission of course. That's for one. And then there's the completely true and terrible legend of Ginger's woods, that he proved in his book." Juliunna reached out and bopped Ginger on the head hard with her fist.

"Ow." She snapped.

"The legend of Gingers woods. You mean the badly but scary written signs put on the front of every tree around the outskirts of the inside of the Forbidden Forest, AKA, Ginger's woods, where she lives because she hates conformity." Taylor smirked. And Ginger smiled.

"Jules, the signs are a warning to all humans._ Do not enter Ginger's woods. Area contains werewolves that will not hesitate to eat. You have been warned." _Ginger spoke truthfully. She was smirking from ear to ear.

"Really Ginger, and how many humans have actually listened to the signs and walked away?" Juliunna said, realizing at once there was a reason that Ginger never talked to her about her home.

"I don't know. Err, how many wolves are in my army?... Okay, so I know that no one can resist a good legend, and when the Full Moon comes out, I have to have something to rip and tear apart-!"

"Ginger!" Both Bella and Juliunna shouted. Ginger pushed away from the ledge and started swimming out towards the middle.

"What?" She asked. "You can't just tell Jules that-!"

"You can't just eat people whenever they come into your forest!" Juliunna snarled over Bella's voice. Ginger gave a bored chuckle at what Juliunna said.

"Sure I can. And its not I eat all of them. I leave that job to my pack whenever I'm not at the entrance." Ginger smirked, and then started back pedaling in the water.

"That is cruel Ginger! How many children have ventured into your woods?" Juliunna asked. Ginger smirked with a slow shrug as she floated.

"Juliunna, it's a blocked off area of the forbidden woods with a horrible reputation for missing and dead people. Let's not foget the large werewolf population. What little kid wouldn't come-!" Ginger was silenced immediently by the glare on Taylor's face.

"What? Jules, _I'm just kidding_." Ginger laughed loosely. "There have been no deaths. Or Missing persons reports. Its all just a myth!" She lied with a chuckle, and Juliunna let out a deep breath of relief. But when she turned her head over her shoulder, she saw the patio door slide open slowly back at the house. Tyler came out, carrying two tall glasses of expensive alcohol, and started walking towards the pool, whistling. Juliunna nodded silently to the four girls.

"Whatever he does, don't say no." Taylor whispered, and Juliunna grimaced when the four of them leapt up from the pool and started to the round around it towards the house. As the four of them walked by Tyler, he paid them no mind, but actually did glare at Bella as she walked by him.

He hated her the most by far.

When Tyler reached Juliunna's side, he sat down next to her, and passed her a glass. She took it grudgingly, but turned to him with a twisted frown, which he took as a smile.

"So, how was it?" He asked, and she scooted a little to her right, a pace or two away from him. He sat down on the pool side and scooted to the right also, and then wrapped an arm around her waist to keep her from moving away. He was handsome, rich, a sex king, wants to lavish her in riches, and is able to bring a women to her knees by just giving them his heated look. He's also willing to kill if he could just have her by his side, we all know that.

But she is just not that into him!

But she had to keep him in place so the girls could access the files. But… She also wanted to try it her way. The nice way.

"Tyler, I read you book." She said through her gritted teeth in a sugary sweet voice. He turned to smile at her. She stared at his shirtless chest for a second, but was able to turn back to the pool.

"Really, what did you think?"

"I think you need to take down the memories." Juliunna said. He frowned at her, but then a wide smirk came upon his face.

"Nope." He said, and she hissed in anger.

"Why not?" She moaned.

"Because those memories took a lot of time to conceive and edit. But you know, I would do it for my girlfriend Juliunna, just not the girl next door Juliunna." Tyler smirked, and Juliunna glared at him.

"But my friends and I will go to Azkaban for treaty and commiting countless murders. Me as an accomplice but that's beside the point. Tyler you have to do something-!"

"I don't have to do anything!" He snapped at her, and his darken eyes lingered on her drink. "Aren't you going to have a sip-!"

"Aren't you going to help me?! Make a deal with me or something just please, don't post those memories." Juliunna moaned, putting her glass down on the concrete floor. Tyler looked at her for a few seconds, and then ran a hand through his hair.

"Okay…"

"Really?"

"Really." He smiled and she squealed.

"Yay-!"

"But its going to come with a price."

"Whatever it is, its done." She said, and held out her hand and shook it.

"Make an unbreakable promise with me?" He asked her with a grin. Whether it was the close proximity to him, the burning but tempting taste of alcohol as she took a small sip of her glass, or the many brain cells she killed the night before, she said yes without a second thought.

Of course." She said, and Tyler called for Gorcia, one of his maids. She had currently been hanging over at the wall of his garage, dusting one of his many cars in the driveway, shuffled over as fast as she could.

"Yes young Tyler, what is it he asks for-!"

"Just get out your wand and cast the unbreakable promise on the two of us." Tyler said, and then gripped Juliunna's wrist tight. Her eyes were a little loose from the second gulp, and to her surprise when Tyler smirked at her, she could see tiny little stars dancing in her vision.

**(Inside with the Girls)**

"Wow." Bella voiced as the three of them came to a stop at the bottom of a grand staircase. "This is beautiful." Ginger whispered as they started descended upwards, their hands reaching out to stroke the railing made out of what seemed to be shiny gold. "I want a house like this-!"

"So do I." Bella said, interrupting Taylor. But the two of them just smirked to each other. When they reached the top of the stairs, their attention was adverted to a large portrait on the wall.

"Whose that?" Bella asked, and Ginger was the first to reach the portrait. "Err… His mother, maybe?" Ginger said, and the three girls crowded around the portrait. There was a single picture of an older woman, perhaps fourty years old. She had long, plaited brown hair, laying lifeless on either side of her face. She had a heart shaped face, with red cheeks and beautiful eyes. She was wearing a lavish red dress, but the girls were more interested in the background then the woman.

"Look at that! Is that her car-!" Ginger gasped.

"Is she driving a BMW?!" Bella asked with a smirk.

"Tyler has the same car in his driveway!" Taylor said with a smile.

"Where though?" Ginger asked as they continued down the hall a little.

"Oh, its all the way in the backyard, but who cares anymore? So, any idea which room is his?" Taylor asked.

"Nope. Let's just try and go in all of them." Ginger shrugged.

"Or we can ask a maid." Bella shrugged.

…

"Well, now that that's done, you all can leave." Tyler said, and Juliunna squeaked drowsily as she turned to face him. He had one hand around Bella's throat, one around Ginger, who was being limply dragged by him. One of the maids had Taylor's hands behind her head.

"What happened-!"

"I caught them snooping around in my bedroom. This freak," He started, shaking Bella back and forth, she started chocking. ",This freak drawed a mustache on my grandmothers portrait!" He snapped, and then threw her foreward. Bella gripped her neck hard, and then he threw Ginger on the ground, who barely even flinched.

"it was funny-!"

"Bella!" Juliunna snapped, but screamed as Tyler's foot swung out and slammed into Bella's chest, throwing her on her stomach.

"Okay, okay, just calm down, we can go somewhere else." Juliunna said, holding up her hands in mercy, and Tyler's glare softened as he looked at her.

"Not you. Your staying. But their going." He snapped, and the maid threw Taylor onto the floor beside Ginger. She winced when she hit the ground.

"Ow."

"Wait.. wuh?" Juliunna asked, and took a quick gulp of her drink. Tyler laughed as he walked forward. He made extra care to stomp on Bella's stomach when he passed her, and Bella laid there, choking and gulping for air.

"Here, I think you had enough. Tia, make sure that the rest of them got out of here?" Tyler asked, taking the glass from Juliunna's hand. "Okay." Juliunna said nicely, and then turned around as he gripped her hand tightly.

"Jacob's gonna hear about this." Bella snarled at Tyler, lying one hundred percent as she held her throat loosely.

"I don't care." He snapped. With a twirl, the three girls spun around and disappeared. Right on back to Washington.


	5. Chapter 5

Chapter 5:

**Normal Pov**

"Hey Bella." Jacob said excitedly. He heard her set of footsteps, along with Ginger and Taylor's as they slugged up the walkway towards the chief's house. He opened the door when he could hear their footsteps entering the porch area. His big brown eyes widened hugely.

"What happened to you three?" He asked, gesturing to Bella and Ginger's blackened eye. Bella's fingers were hunched inward again, and she winced horribly as he held them.

"Oh, nothing. We're fine." Taylor said, and then limped forward slightly, trying not to put too much pressure on her sore ankle.

"You all should sit down so we can talk about it. I made bacon and pancakes." Jacob said cheerfully through gritted teeth, and then helped Bella inside. Her eyes flitted around softly as she entered the house, trying to avoid Jacob's curious eyes.

"Jake. We're fine." Bella said hoarsely. She lifted her free hand to her left eye and gingerly pressed her fingertips to the cartilage near it. Jacob winced when she did. Ginger ran ahead of them and plopped herself on the couch.

"Bella, I think we should go back and get Juliunna." Ginger voiced, and Bella looked at her with both eyes. When she lifted her head the slightest bit to look Ginger in the eye, Jacob saw two, large and red hand prints on Bella's neck.

"Who did that?" Jacob asked before Bella could speak. She shut her mouth and turned to Jacob, a frown on her face. "No one."

"Your lying."

"Its non of your business!" Ginger snarled. Jacob looked to her slowly, and then turned again to look at Bella.

"Was it her? You can tell me if you two got into a fight-!"

"It wasn't me you big towering idiot!" Ginger snapped, interrupting Jacob's quiet whispers to Bella. Bella shook her head no.

"It wasn't her Jacob. And it was my fault anyway. I wrote on someone's painting of their family, non of your business whom, while I was trespassing in their house, non of your business whom, now I'm going to discuss with Ginger on whether or not we should go back. Non of your business where." Bella smirked. She strode forward and sat down next to Ginger, who threw her head back in a groan.

"Taylor! Go get me some prescription drugs!" Ginger groaned, and Taylor started limping into the kitchen.

"Okay. What do I get. Penicillin? Maybe some annex? Pain killers-!"

"Yes." Both Ginger and Bella yelled, and Bella lifted her feet up to put them in Jacob's lap. "My feet hurt." Bella complained as Jacob slipped off her flip flops.

"We only walked up the driveway." Ginger snapped at her, and then laid back down on the couch, putting her feet up on the coffee table. As Jacob started rubbing Bella's feet, Taylor came in with a large bottle of oxycotton. Jacob's eyes widened.

"Umm… That's some pretty heavy stuff. My health teacher says that they shouldn't be used without a doctor's permission. Their dangerous-!"

"Yeah and so is running around with a pack of teenage werewolf boys thinking you can just fight vampires without another thought. Protectors my ass-!"

"Hey!" Both Jacob and Bella snapped at her, and Ginger laughed. "Just saying. Besides, give me my drugs now." Ginger said, and then rudely jetted her hand pass Jacob's face and towards Taylor.

"Take one." Jacob said to Bella, who raised an eyebrow. "Jacob seriously, I know what this is. I know what dose I can and can't take. Don't worry about it." Bella laughed, and then held out her hand. Taylor dropped five pills into Bella's hand, and she drowned them all in one gulp. Jacob hissed at her angrily.

"Bella those things can make you slip into a coma! Stop your heart even-!"

"Well lets hope we get lucky and get to kiss the sweet cold lips of death before we bite it forever." Ginger said, and then drowned six of the pills. She winced as the pills slid down her throat, and Bella yawned.

"I'm sleepy."

"Well that's what you get. What are you, a drug attic or sometime?" Jacob hissed, and Bella laughed. "No. You haven't seen me on drugs yet. Jacob." Bella said, laughing. Jacob's eyes widened again.

"Hey, ladies." Ginger started as Bella drowned the pills as Taylor tossed her another one. She choked after a second, but recovered with a thick cough. "Anyone think that we should go get our vulnerable friend who is not only drunk but possible drugged? Before Tyler rapes our childlike friend?" Ginger said, her eye lids closing slightly.

"Heh, guess you girls should have thought about that before you decided to drug yourselves." Jacob snapped, and Bella gripped Jacob's arm tightly.

"Whoa… These work fast."

"Listen, where is she? I can go get her." Jacob said, and then stood up, softly tucking Bella's legs into the couch. Bella stood up, but sat back down feeling a waving feeling of vertigo in her head. "Wait, one of us should go with you."

"Where is she? Is she still at the guy who gave you that bruise's house?" Jacob asked, and looked to Ginger when she moved her shirt and shoulder sleeve, revealing a blackened bruise. "Yeah." Bella said, and Ginger sat back with a groan.

"You shouldn't pick a fight with him Jacob. He's powerful. More then you-!"

"And why is that?" Jacob snapped, and Bella groaned. "Because he's got a lot of political figures on his side. If his parents or foster parents or whoever the bleeping heck cares for him finds out you were over there, it'll not only bounce on you, it'll bounce back on the three of us too." Bella said, and Taylor pulled out her cell phone.

"Yeah, we all know what Tyler's capable of. I'm call up some of my boys and ask them to pick up Jules. I don't like the idea of her at his mercy. All alone with him and all." Taylor said with a shake of her head, and then went in the other room.

"You can't call people in Hogwarts!" Ginger shouted, and Taylor slammed her hand on the wall. "Don't you think I know that?!" She shouted, and there was a loud popping noise. Jacob turned towards the kitchen. "Is she… Where'd she go?" Jacob asked aloud, not hearing Taylor's breathing or heartbeat. Bella laughed, her chest widening as she did so.

"She-! She… Oh no the drugs are kicking in!" She laughed. And Ginger laughed too, tipping her head back in a loud cackle.

"I hope… I hope Ginger doesn't pass out before she gets there!" Ginger laughed, and Bella turned around on her back to look at Ginger, both of them looking a little combination of loose and crazy.

"But Ginger! Your Ginger!" Bella laughed, and then Ginger fell back onto the couch in a heaving fit of laughter.

"Is this going to be all day?" Jacob asked the two of them, and they looked to each other in hilarity.

"Bella!" Ginger laughed, and then pointed her finger in Jacob's face. "I think that Jacob Black is in love with you!" Ginger said, laughing. Bella gasped.

"I know! I just don't care!" She gasped, and then they both started laughing hard. Jacob scowled out the floor, his face reddening quickly.

** …**

As Hermione had predicted not too long ago, the sixth years' many free periods were not the hours of blissful relaxation Ron had anticipated, but times in which to attempt to keep up with the vast amount of homework they were being set. Not only were they studying as though they had exams every day, but the lessons them-selves had become more demanding than ever before. Harry barely understood half of what Professor McGonagall said to them these days; even Hermione had had to ask her to repeat instructions once or twice. Incredibly, and to Hermione's increasing resentment, Harry's best subject had suddenly become Potions, thanks to the _Half-Blood Prince_.

Nonverbal spells were now expected, not only in Defense Against the Dark Arts, but in Charms and Transfiguration too. Harry frequently looked over at his classmates in the common room or at mealtimes to see them purple in the face and straining as though they had overdosed on U-No-Poo; but he knew that they were really struggling to make spells work without saying incantations aloud. It was a relief to get outside into the greenhouses; they were dealing with more dangerous plants than ever in Herbology, but at least they were still allowed to swear loudly if the Venomous Tentacula seized them unexpectedly from behind.

One result of their enormous workload and the frantic hours of practicing nonverbal spells was that Harry, Ron, and Hermione had so far been unable to find time to go and visit Hagrid. He had stopped coming to meals at the staff table, an ominous sign, and on the few occasions when they had passed him in the corridors or out in the grounds, he had mysteriously failed to notice them or hear their greetings.

"We've got to go and explain," said Hermione, looking up at Hagrid's huge empty chair at the staff table the following Saturday at breakfast.

"We've got Quidditch tryouts this morning!" said Ron. "And we're supposed to be practicing that Augimenti Charm from Flitwick! Anyway, explain what? How are we going to tell him we hated his stupid subject?"

"We didn't hate it!" said Hermione.

"Speak for yourself, I haven't forgotten the Skrewts," said Ron darkly. "And I'm telling you now, we've had a narrow escape. You didn't hear him going on about his gormless brother — we'd have been teaching Grawp how to tie his shoelaces if we'd stayed."

"I hate not talking to Hagrid," said Hermione, looking upset.

"We'll go down after Quidditch," Harry assured her. He too was missing Hagrid, although like Ron he thought that they were better off without Grawp in their lives. "But trials might take all morning, the number of people who have applied." He felt slightly nervous at confronting the first hurdle of his Captaincy. "I don't know why the team's this popular all of a sudden."

"Oh, come on, Harry," said Hermione, suddenly impatient. "It's not Quidditch that's popular, it's you! You've never been more interesting, and frankly, you've never been more fanciable."

Ron gagged on a large piece of kipper. Hermione spared him one look of disdain before turning back to Harry.

"Everyone knows you've been telling the truth now, don't they? The whole Wizarding world has had to admit that you were right about Voldemort being back and that you really have fought him twice in the last two years and escaped both times. And now they're calling you 'the Chosen One' — well, come on, can't you see why people are fascinated by you-!"

"Oh barf. This is stupid!" The three of them turned around with a gasp. Taylor was standing behind them, her arms crossed.

"Pettigrew!" Harry snapped, and the three of them stood up to face Taylor, who sat down next to where Harry had previously been sitting.

"Hold on, I'm here for good business, not bad business-!"

"I swear death eater, if you try anything-!" Taylor raised a hand up as Hermione lifted her wand. "I'm not a death eater-!"

"But Peter Pettigrew is." Ron snapped. "And if your going to act like you're a good guy and on our side when your dad is a death eater-!"

"First off, I'm not on your side, or the Dark Lord's side. I'm neutral. I'm not going to be fighting in that war-!"

"So your just going to leave us to our fate?" Harry snapped, and Taylor groaned.

"Listen, I didn't come here to talk to you fools about the war, or the wizarding world. I just came to ask for help." Taylor said gently, her teeth biting into her lips softly. These judgmental kids irked her like no other.

"What do you want?" Hermione asked, and Taylor took a deep breath.

"My friend. You don't know my friends personally, their too cool to know you." Taylor said, and Ron scowled as she talked. "Listen, take a seat and I'll explain everything." Taylor said. With apprehensive and suspicious eyes, the golden trio sat down at the Gryffindor Table. "Talk." Harry said.

"Okay, my friend Juliunna Malfoy-!"

"Malfoy has a sister-!"

**"Don't interrupt me!"** Taylor screamed. Everyone in the Great Hall turned around suddenly, a shocked look on each of the faces around the hall, ghosts and humans alike.

"Sorry." Taylor muttered softly, and then flattened down her hair with her hand. "I just don't like to be interrupted." She said, her quiet voice bellowing over the large and silent room. "So anyway, Jules is in trouble and I would like some help rescuing her from Tyler. Big guy. Scary. I think he drugged her-!"

"What?! Why don't be just tell a teacher? Or a Ministry agent or an Auror?! Hermione said in shock. Taylor shushed her. "No, his parents are high up in the government and he's got a lot of junk on me and my friends. Juliunna, we think he spiked her drunk or something. " Taylor said. And Harry took a deep breath in thought. "Juliunna, I think she was here a earlier. Yep-!" Harry said when Taylor pulled out a picture and pointed to the girl in the middle of the picture.

"She was in Potions trying to talk to Professor Snape." He said with a frown. "Yep, that sounds like Jules. To be honest, I think she has a wet spot with Professor Snape written all over it." Taylor whispered, and then giggled. Hermione, Harry, and Ron froze and then hissed.

"Ew!" They all snapped, but the Harry grabbed the top of Taylor's shoulder. "Come on, lets go upstairs. I just need to grab my invisibility cloak-!"

"Don't touch me!" Taylor shouted angrily. Again the crowd turned to them, silence echoing over every aspect of the room.

"Mr. Potter, Miss Granger, and Mr. Weasley, please tell your new friend to silence herself!" Professor McGonagall snipped angrily.

"Sorry!" Taylor yelled, and as the noise picked up, there was a tap on Taylor's shoulder. She turned around and was eye level with a sneering face, leaning over the table towards her.

"What are you doing here? Blood traitor-!"

"I'm not a blood traitor. I just like to go to Washington with my friends. And you know that I'm pureblood all the way, Malfoy." Taylor sneered. Harry watched the two of them exchange disgusted, but yet soothing looks.

"You didn't answer my question Pettigrew. What are you doing here?" He asked her, and she sighed. "Recruiting people to rescue your sister." She said with a sneer. He froze.

"What, what happened to her?"

"So you really do have a sister, Malfoy?" Harry asked with a frown. Draco nodded, but then looked up to glare at him. "Whatever. And its none of your business anyway Potter."  
"But how come she doesn't come to school? How old is she?"

"Did I not just say that its none of your business? Shut up Potter!" Draco snapped, and then leaned down to whisper at Taylor.

"Alright, what do I have to do?"

"He's helping?" Ron groaned. And Taylor sighed. "Alright, everyone, duck together. I've got a plan."

** …**

Juliunna hazily stared up at the sky, fighting to keep her tongue inside her mouth. She hummed a song as Tyler stroked her long hair softly, her eyelashes fluttering softly against her cheekbones when she blinked. "Yeah, and we'd live here, in my mansion. Its right across from the bookstore, Monique's. You can wear my mothers big poofy white dress. Or I can buy you a new one if you don't want to wear that dress. But I hope you do choose to wear it. It's a really pretty dress, and I remember the day my mother packed it up. She died when I was born, but I hope you don't mind that. She was a lovely woman herself."

"M'kay." She moaned, and he chuckled softly. She was lying on the solid concrete ground, her upper back and head laying lightly in Tyler's lap. His legs were hanging over the side of the pool, his legs wading and kicking gingerly in the water as he spoke.

"How are you on animals though? A fluffy cat, or a furry guardian dog?"

"Neither." Juliunna moaned so softly he could barely hear her. "I like snakes."

"Snakes? But why is that you silly girl?" He asked with a chuckle. She sighed tiredly. "I find snakes sleek and sexy. Theirs just something sensual and exciting about seeing them slither against the cool pavement of granite, or concrete, or even wood." She moaned, and Tyler's eyes widened slightly. His hands drifted pass her hair and down onto her neck. Slowly, he started to let his fingers drift down her soft, creamy skin.

"Well, while that is honestly fasicinating, we're not getting a snake."

"Who said anything about 'we'?" Juliunna said. Tyler continued on as if he hadn't even heard her at all.

"I'll admit. While I was a Slytherin, snakes creep me out." Tyler shivered. And then he reclaimed his calm and soothing, but sleepy demeanor. "But the past is the past. Now, tomorrow I want to go get you fitted. Our wedding will be fantabulous. I know how you like music, so I made you a mix tape of all your favorite songs. I looked them up on your computer history downloads."  
"Creeper." Juliunna muttered under her breath. Taylor lifted a hand and sharply brought it down on her stomach. She jumped up, her eyes widening in pain.

"Well darling, here's something you need to know when your with me. Don't you dare disrespect me! You got that?!" He snapped, and when she didn't respond immediently, he dug his fingers into the crook of her neck, making her scream.

"Yes. Yes. I do!" She begged, trying to pull his hand away from her neck, which was starting to feel rough and pained. "Tyler, stop!" She begged. And he seemed to be in some kind of fixated trance. He was frustrated and angry. She rolled over onto her back in an effort to get away from him, and fell into the pool. Quickly, rushing water filled her ears and mouth as she sunk several feet under. She spit the water out, and then tried to abrutely kick her way to the surface. Her lungs expaneded. Adrenaline coursed through every aspect of her body. But she couldn't swim fast enough. She could see tiny specks of black spots in her vision, so she tried kicking and swimming harder. Suddenly she felt heavier then she was on her feet. But then there was a loud splash right next to her head. Tyler had dove into the water. He reached out and grabbed her arm hard, and then, holding her at a higher then his head angle, started to swim towards the surface.

"Ah!" She screamed as she broke through the water, now fully awake out of whatever kind of stupor she had been in. She gasped for breath as Tyler pulled her up and leaned her over the ledge. She coughed out the water out of her lungs, and Tyler slapped his hand on her lower back. "Do you like acting stupid? What kind of stupid and idiotic person drowns in a pool-!"

"Thousands of them a year. Tyler, did you drug me?" Juliunna snapped, turning around. She braced herself against the side, and then coughed again. Her throat was burning with the taste of clorine tasting water.

"No." Was all Tyler said, and then he climbed over the ledge. "Tyler, I only had one fucking drink. Do not lie to me. What was in that cup-!"

"I can never lie to you!" Tyler whined, and then grabbed her wrist. He pulled her out of the pool with one solid pull, making her scream with pain. "Okay, so I might have slipped some SmT25's into your drink, don't take it personal." Tyler added when she started to breath tightly through her clenched teeth. He dropped her on her feet, and she met his eyes with a sneer.

"It was just a precausion."

"For what?!"

"Just in case you denied my attempts at marriage and, ahem, bedding you tonight-!"

"What?!"

"Oh, and if your not comfortable with it now, we can post pone the plans for creating our future children-!"

** "What?!"**

"Because if you want to post pone them of course, we can always wear protection for our bedroom activities tonight."  
**"WAIT. WHAT?!"** Juliunna screamed, and he nodded, a smug smile on his face.

"Of course. You know sweetheart, you might not remember this, but you and I made a temporary deal right before you drank your glass."

"What is it?"

"You do what I say and I don't expose you and your friends to the aurors." He said with a smug smirk. Juliunna froze. "I believe that you and your friends will be evicted to Azkaban if you don't do what I say. It could be so painless if you pay attention." He said with a smirk. She whimpered. Juliunna was still in her dress, soaking wet as water dripped down her body and onto the floor. Her heels almost slipped across the wet and hard ground.

"Oh my… I… But Tyler I don't want to-!"

"Oh sweetie, I know." Tyler moaned symphetically, and then rushed forward. He wrapped his arm around her waist and pulled her against his chest. Her lips bubbled sadly.

"Its okay. I know you don't like doing things you don't want to. Just please, try this for me. I just know that if you try to enjoy me, you will enjoy me! Just try. For the sake of your friends, just try it!" Tyler said louder, and gripped her tighter. She coughed.

"Err… I don't know. I don't think that I like this, Tyler." Juliunna said, and then he gripped her elbows tight. He swung her around and pushed her hard onto the ground. Her back hit the ground hard, and she gasped in pain.

"Tyler!" She snapped, and he climbed on top of her roughly. She tried to hold him back by putting her hands on his chest, but he wrapped his fingers around her wrist and held them to the ground.

"Listen, listen, shush sweetie. Quiet down Calm yourself." He whispered, and reached down. He kissed the crook of her neck, and then snuggled into her soft skin. "But Tyler I don't want to do this with you-!"

"What the fuck?! Did I not make myself clear before? When I tell you to do something, you do it. All I'm asking you to do is shut up, and calm down." He whispered. "Let me do what I do best." He whispered heatedly. He put her hands by her waist, and then sat his knees on top of her hands. Tears bubbled inside her eyes when he had snapped at her, and he ducked his head to her chest. "Why…" She sobbed towards the sky. Her eyes were wide and wet. Tyler's lips pursed against her skin, and he pressed a soft kiss against the top of her chest, right by her neck.

"Are you bipolar?" She asked with a high voice, trying to keep the tears away. She didn't want him to know she was crying. "Yeah, how'd you know?" He asked, and he reached down at her ankle. Slowly, her eyes widened more and more as he trailed a hand upwards.

"You scream unpredictable and unstable." She whispered, and when he reached her right thigh, he squeezed her so tight she shouted out. "OW!" She snapped, and he snarled at her. "Was that an insult little miss know it all?" He asked, and she bit her lip. "I… I don't know-!"

"Speak up!" He shouted, and gripped her thighs tight. He reached forward and gripped the front of her shirt tightly. He pulled it, and she gasped. "No! Tyler please, no!" She sobbed.

"Stop! Your! Fucking! Crying!" He snapped. He pulled her dress downwards, exposing her soft skin. "I can't help it!" She sobbed, and he groaned. "Will you stop it?"

"We are in your backyard! Your maids are constantly walking in and around this yard. You cannot have sexual relations with me in your driveway!"

"Your right, we can't do it right here and now. Let's go inside to my room." He said, and the both of them stood up. Juliunna covered her chest the second he took his knees off of her. Her breasts were covered only by her bra, which she regrettably picked the best one in her dresser. His mouth was watering slightly as he looked at her, her breasts spilling over the top of her push up bra.

"Let's go." He said, and then grabbed her hand. He started to pull her towards the grand house. Juliunna's mouth was bubbling slightly.

"Oh my."


End file.
